


Kitty Discovers Aquaphilia

by underwaterescape



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boob job, Breathplay, Choking, Drowning, F/F, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oral Fixation, Reg Teasing, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterescape/pseuds/underwaterescape
Summary: Blake had never felt any fondness towards water until she happened across her team leader at the bottom of the pool. That fondness will soon be discovered when she takes part in Ruby's pool activities.





	1. Kitty Discovers Aquaphilia

Blake was simply looking for a place to read. Somewhere nice and quiet so she could continue reading her smutty novel. She felt her futa cock strain against her panties as she recalled where she left off.

Amidst her search, she comes across the academy’s pool. Normally she would ignore it be on her way, seeing as she’s not so fond of water. That was until the cat faunus caught sight of bubbles coming from the deep end. Curious, Blake found a nearby bench to set her book down before she investigated. Who could be taking a dip at this time of day while no one else is around? Then again, a lot of people forget the fact that Beacon even has a pool.

Peering into the water, Blake could hardly make out the figure that was at the bottom. The person was nude, that much she knew with how much pale skin is exposed. The only way to get a better picture would be to dunk her head underwater.

“Why am I doing this?” she asked no one in particular, sighing in dejection as she kneels down at the edge of the pool. If she left now, her own curiosity would bother her until she sated it.

Blake took a quick breath before plunging her head under the water’s surface. Once she blinked her eyes open, her jaw dropped as she recognized the figure as her team leader, Ruby. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her seemingly innocent leader was… touching herself.

“Wha-!” Blake gurgles in shock before clamping her lips shut and raising her head out of the water with a gasp before coughing. While it was stupid to blow her breath away, she couldn’t help but take in what she just seen.

It’s a good thing Ruby hasn’t noticed her. The girl must’ve been distracted by the pleasure as one hand was busy with her clit while the other was massaging one of her perky boobs. And then all those air bubbles that were billowing out of her mouth with her moans. How was she not out of air yet!?

Blake was torn between leaving Ruby to her own devices or watching her closely in case she starts drowning on accident. Seeing those entrancing bubbles flow out of her soft lips was just a bonus.

…Did she really think that just now!? Did she really find the notion of the young girl losing air… arousing? Her painfully hard futa dick seems to be answering the question for her. Blake bit her lower lip as she stared at the temptation before her.

‘I-I’m not a voyeur. I’m just looking out for my leader. Yes, I’m just making sure she doesn’t go too far!’ the cat faunus formed an excuse for her perversion. This is really dangerous after all.

She was too lost in thought to notice the large burst of bubbles meet the surface followed by Ruby. The girl was gasping wildly for breath as she clung to the rung of the ladder in order to prevent herself from sinking. Masturbation tends to take a lot out of someone. Once she caught her breath, Ruby looked up to spot her teammate. The two froze when they made eye contact, staring awkwardly at each other.

“B-Blake!?” Ruby squeaked as her face grew red at being caught skinny dipping, lowering herself into the water in an effort to hide her nude body. Her eyes trailed down to the bulge in Blake’s pants, her blush shifting to a darker shade.

Noticing where her eyes wondered, the futa cat faunus tried to cover it with her hands in embarrassment. While her team is aware of her extra part, it doesn’t make it any less awkward to be seen aroused by said teammates.

“It’s not what you think! Besides that, why are you here?” Blake panicked in defense while she tried to divert the topic away from her. She already knew part of the reason, but she wanted to hear the whole story from the girl.

Ruby seemed unconvinced at her defense, but frowns when her reason for being in the pool naked is put into question.

“Just… don’t tell the others, okay?” Ruby muttered, her voice portraying her insecurity. The black haired girl was confused at this, but eventually nodded in agreement. With that reassurance, Ruby took a deep breath before explaining things.

“This is how I usually get off. I like to play in the water with burning lungs. It feels so good that I just had to rub one out.” Ruby revealed. Blake could only nod in acknowledgement as she recalled how Ruby looked so blissful blowing bubbles. But the real question remains…

“Why do it out here? I’m sure the bathtub in our room would work. It’s definitely safer, too.” Blake brought up. After a few seconds of thought, Blake wanted to slap herself for the stupid question. That was why Ruby told her not to tell anyone.

Weiss and Yang don’t know, and she wants to keep it that way. Indulging herself while in their vicinity would betray such intentions. Heck, her faunus hearing would surely catch something. Not only that, no one hardly ever comes to the pool.

Blake snaps out of her stupor to see Ruby about to pull herself out of the pool with a downtrodden look, probably not feeling up for another round. Should she stop her? Other than her guilt for ruining Ruby’s private time, Blake couldn’t help but have the image of the bubbling girl drilled into her mind.

“Wait!” Blake called out. She stiffened when Ruby turned her gaze to her, feeling her cheeks warm up at what she was going to suggest.

“C-Can I… watch you?” Blake stammered, earning a look of surprise from Ruby. Normally, Blake wouldn’t want to have anything to do with the water. Yet, she’s asking to join her in the pool just to watch what she was doing earlier. Maybe it has to do with that thingy in Blake’s pants, Ruby thinks.

After some consideration, Ruby nodded in agreement and watched as her teammate went into the changing room. When Blake came out in all her nude glory, Ruby’s eyes were fixated on the futa cock that stood in attention. Having explored her own body, now she’s grown curious about the strange thing between the cat faunus’ legs.

Shaking those thoughts out, she eased the futa girl into the pool and lead her to the deep end. Blake looked tense as the cool water enveloped her naked body, though it is to be expected given her faunus heritage.

“Ready?” Ruby asked, to which Blake swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. The two took a deep breath before going under, the young leader helping her teammate to the bottom. When they reached the smooth flooring, the duo faced each other as Ruby resumed what she was doing before Blake arrived.

She starts by cupping her modest breasts and squeezing them, depleting small bursts of air whenever she decides to pinch her nipples. Despite pleasuring herself, her eyes were trained on Blake’s cock as it jerked up a little with every bubbly moan she released. One of her hands went down her body until it got to her pussy, shocking her body with more pleasure.

It was starting to become apparent to Blake that Ruby has a better set of lungs than her, even when her leader was blowing more air out than her. There was a noticeable burn in her chest as a few bubbles left her pursed lips. Her hard cock was not making things any easier, as noted by its twitching. When she witnesses Ruby release a big glob of air and caress her neck, she had to do something about her extra appendage.

Blake grabbed onto her aching erection with both hands and started to stroke it, which caught Ruby’s attention. Curiosity flashed in her eyes as she learned what to do based on Blake’s actions.

‘So that’s what you do with it…’ Ruby thought as she made a move towards the futa cock. Blake raised a brow at the girl until she saw Ruby move her hands aside so she can grab it herself. The young girl mimicked what she had done, except with smaller hands. It was a little clumsy at first, but she eventually got a feel for the rhythm as well as how firm her hold should be.

It’s too bad that Blake couldn’t hold back her orgasm any longer.

The cat faunus lets out a gurgling scream of ecstasy followed by a great deluge of air as her penis pumped strings of cum into the water, much to Ruby’s fascination. Blake had a look of bliss while her orgasm died down. In her hazy mind, she opened her mouth to breathe air for her desperate lungs. Sadly, she has forgotten where she is.

“Gulp!” Blake’s eyes widened in horror as a mouthful of water went into her lungs, causing her to enter coughing fits to get the water out. Her hands fly up to her neck and squeezes it in a vain attempt to stop the water from flowing in.

Kicking off the floor, the girl practically flails in panic as her lungs continue to flood. The majority of her strength fizzled out from her incredible orgasm, leaving her with very little to work with. Was she really going to die like this? By literally drowning in pleasure.

She was too focused on her own peril to notice Ruby get a hold of her and rise to the surface. As soon as the two breached the pool’s surface, Blake spewed out a small geyser of water from her mouth and continued to hack and cough the rest out while Ruby gasped for breath before swimming to the shallow end with Blake in tow.

Once they reached the steps leading out of the pool, Blake crawled out while taking in deep breaths. Ruby was by her side fretting over her friend.

“I-I’m so sorry, Blake! I should’ve been paying more attention to you!” Ruby blamed herself. Tears cascaded down her cheeks at the thought of her drowning friend. She was so focused on the strings of cum floating in the water to think about her teammate’s limits. The sight of the terrified cat faunus swallowing water froze her heart.

As messed up as it sounds, she could daresay that she was really turned on by the prospect of drowning. She just doesn’t want it to happen to her friends.

“No, I should’ve given you some sort of signal. Besides, I was the one who suggested this.” Blake stated, trying to alleviate some of the guilt. Ruby, for her part, was racking her brain for a way to make it up to her. Her eyes widened when she realized a part of Blake’s arousal… bubbles.

“Do you… like my bubbles?” Ruby asked. When she saw Blake’s body stiffen at the word, her confidence rose along with the futa cock. Blake hesitated before giving her a small nod, her face beet red.

“You like it when I go ‘glub, glub, glub’?” Ruby continued, to which her teammate suppressed a moan. Blake was amazed at how someone as innocent as Ruby can sound so seductive, or lewd for that matter. This is a new side of Ruby that Blake could get behind.

“Would you like it if I went ‘gulp…gulp…gulp’?” Ruby grabbed her neck for emphasis.

Blake couldn’t take this any longer. She grabbed Ruby by the sides of her head and crashed her lips into her, entering a passionate kiss in an effort to shut her up. The girl was caught off guard by this, but melted into the kiss while Blake gave her some tongue action. The two broke the kiss for much needed air and stared into each other’s eyes.

“Stand in the shallow end.” Ruby ordered after she caught her breath. Blake quirked a brow at her, but complied anyway. At least it doesn’t involve going to the bottom of the pool. When she did as she was told, she realized that the shallow end reached up to the bottom of her boobs. The cat faunus went rigid when she feels Ruby’s feet reach down and stroke her cock.

“I’ve been a bad team leader by leaving you to drown like that. You should punish me.” Ruby suggested, revealing the slightest bit of masochism.

Something snapped in Blake. A clear image of Ruby being forcefully submerged until she breathed water sent her heart racing. Other images invaded her mind, like having the young girl breathe from her ‘snorkel’, or having the air pushed out of her whenever Blake thrusts into her pussy.

The craziest thing about this is the fact that all of this is taking place in the water, the one thing she avoids like the plague.

“Punish you? You mean… like THIS!?” Blake growled out as she planted her hands on top of Ruby’s head and pushed her under. Ruby was thrashing about under her grip, but Blake could tell she was acting with all the bubbles she was blowing out. She pulled the girl back up and allowed her to gasp for breath.

“Y-Yes! Like that!” Ruby said with glee.

“I know you’ve been looking at my dick. Hell, you were probably watching me cum as I was drowning. What, do you want a taste of my cream?” Blake wondered. Ruby nodded her head vigorously in response, having a feeling about where this was going.

“Alright then. But you only have one breath to suck me off. If you can’t bring me off in time, then I guess you’ll be gulping down something else.” Blake’s words brought out a moan from Ruby. The girl braced herself for her ‘punishment’ by taking deep breaths. When she was ready, the futa girl forced her back under until her cock was leveled with her face.

Ruby was a little distracted by the penis staring at her until Blake grabbed it by the base and slapped her cheeks with it and then pressed it against her lips. Not seeing any reason to deny her any longer, Ruby releases a small burst of air upon opening her mouth and then plugged it with the target of her fascination.

Her eyes lit up at the taste of Blake’s cock, deciding to take things painfully slow in order to enjoy it to the fullest. Blake groaned at the slow and sensual blowjob Ruby was giving her. Even as her tongue licked all around it like a lollipop while giving it a gentle suck, she wasn’t going to cum anytime soon. At this rate, Ruby might drown with a mouthful of cock.

The futa girl gasped when she felt a pair of hands grope her ass, then realized that Ruby tried to anchor herself. She lightly petted the girl’s head and saw bubbles escape her mouth and reach the surface.

“Time is ticking, Ruby. And I’m serious about the one breath thing.” Blake warned. The warning fell on deaf ears as Ruby was stuck in her own little world. One of her hands reached towards her pussy before she fingered herself, moaning her precious air away.

Blake considered if they should’ve gotten a stopwatch to see how long Ruby can hold her breath because it felt like she was down there for ages. It was only when she felt a spasm from Ruby that she kicked it up a notch.

The team leader felt the burning need for air before she bobbed her head up and down to take it deeper. She turned her head from side to side, looking up at Blake through the surface with lust in her eyes. She was getting close to cumming, but she wanted to time it to when she receives a huge helping of Blake’s cream.

“Come on, Ruby. Just a little more and then you’ll get the treat you were interested in.” Blake muttered, holding back her moans as Ruby’s tongue lapped at her cock’s slit. She felt the girl try to slide off her cock when she was hit with another convulsion, but she forced her to stay. Ruby’s body must be instinctively seeking air despite her obvious desire for her cum.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Ruby was stuck between choosing what she wants and what she needs, and Blake is making the choice for her. The young girl pulled out all the stops and sucked the futa cock like her life depended on it while fingering herself so fervently.

First, she felt a twitch in her mouth. Then she heard a grunt from Blake as her dick spewed cum into her mouth. Pump after pump of the cat faunus’ cream filled her oral caverns as Ruby drank as much cum as she could, but there was just so much that her cheeks started to bulge.

“MMMMPH!” Ruby was struck with another orgasm, the rest of her air slipping past the space between her lips and the cock in her mouth while her juices mixed with the water. Even some cum began to dribble out when her mouth was so full. She was out of precious oxygen and energy as she stayed underwater with a content expression, not at all scared to drown.

Before she instinctively took a breath and possibly inhale cum, Blake’s penis slid out of her mouth and then a pair of arms hooked under her armpits and yanked her to the surface. Seeing that air was just within her grasp, Ruby mustered the strength to continue swallowing the cream stored in her mouth.

Blake was starting to worry for Ruby’s wellbeing until she heard loud gulping sounds coming from her leader. She cursed under her breath when her damn cock perked up at the sight of Ruby’s quivering throat as she swallowed a large amount of her cum. Once it was all clear, Ruby took the deepest breath she could to refill her aching lungs.

“Not as…tasty as…cookies and strawberries.” Ruby said between breaths. It was indeed tasty, but nothing could ever beat those two in her opinion. Blake rolled her eyes at the girl’s statement as the two took a short break. When she started to breathe normally, Ruby spoke up.

“I didn’t get punished, Blake.” Ruby pointed out.

“Huh?” the girl raised a brow at this.

“I was supposed to be drowning, not drinking delicious cream and making myself feel good.” Blake was astonished at how insistent Ruby was about drowning herself to make up for drowning her. She racked her brain for something else to do that involved submerging Ruby until her lungs gave out. A proverbial light bulb lit up for Blake as she thought of the most obvious thing they haven’t done yet.

“How about I come inside you? It’ll feel much better than your fingers.” Blake suggested. Ruby’s eyes sparkled at the idea, having grown bored of using her fingers all the time.

“Okay! But I want you to hold me down and watch me drown this time.” Ruby added, causing Blake to waver a bit. The only reason Ruby didn’t swallow water before was because of her. Her mind was conflicted between two clear contradictions: Saving her from drowning and leaving her to drown.

Could she do it? Could she deliberately hold her leader down and watch her guzzle water down just for the sake of her dark fantasies? This was beginning to sound like a punishment for her as opposed to Ruby’s.

The two prepare themselves by having Ruby climb onto Blake, wrapping her legs and arms around her waist and neck respectively. Blake, for her part, grabbed a handful of her leader’s rump as she tried to line up her cock towards the girl’s entrance. Ruby shuddered at the contact before she gave Blake the nod to continue. The duo took deep breaths before Blake fell forward into the water.

The futa girl threw her hands forward and stopped herself from slamming Ruby’s back on the pool’s floor. Ruby lost a burst of air when she felt Blake’s penis slide into her cunt and spread her walls, the air bubbles rolling off of Blake’s face. She then begun to slide herself in and out of the girl at a steady pace, grunting her own bubbles out alongside Ruby. She never expected the girl to be this tight around her dick.

She unraveled the arms around her neck and pinned them to the bottom, getting a good look at Ruby’s cute puffy cheeks. Blake then leaned down and took one of Ruby’s erect nipples into her mouth, giving it a gentle suck before releasing it. It is so amusing to watch Ruby squirm from the pleasure she’s enduring, hearing her whines that make her want to subject Ruby to more pleasure.

Blake continued her tender treatment by moving up to her face and kissing her nose, then leaned towards her ear and nibbled at her earlobe. Meanwhile, Ruby writhed at the torture that Blake was putting her through, well aware that she’s doing this to force more bits of air through her moans.

And it was working flawlessly.

After a while, Blake felt a ripple in her body before a burst of air leapt out of her mouth. She took note of her need for air as she clamped a hand over her mouth. She felt a tap on her shoulder and opened an eye to see Ruby tapping her lips to signal something. The gesture was not lost to Blake as she closed the gap and sealed her lips over Ruby’s.

Air rushed into her aching lungs and brought relief to Blake. Only tiny bubbles sneaked out as Ruby deprived herself of oxygen for Blake’s sake. After breaking the kiss, Blake smiled down at her selfless leader as a way of saying thanks before she continued to pump into the girl. The futanari felt herself approaching climax once more, but slowed down her rhythm to retain the buildup.

Ruby knew she was close too, which confused her when Blake slowed down as if to deny her orgasm. Then again, the lack of air in her lungs was arousing her to the point that she’ll probably come on her own. She gave a lot of her air to Blake so she could keep this going without returning to the surface, but now her body is convulsing in desperate need of the precious thing just beyond the surface.

Her body was going against her desire to drown by trying to force herself away from Blake so she could surface, but Blake did a wonderful job denying her body’s demands by sitting on her with her arms still pinned.

“Blake!” Ruby gurgled with wide eyes. “I’m gonna drown!” she notified as the last of her air trickled out of her mouth and hit Blake in the face, who’s grin widened at the news. Her mouth dropped open to try and breathe, but there was only water flowing in. Her first mouthful of water followed by her coughs only produced specks of air from her mouth.

Her vision was going blurry, but she could still tell that she came like a train based on Blake’s reaction. The cat faunus felt her cock nearly get crushed by the pussy that’s squeezing the life out of it. She roared in pleasure as cum spewed out of her cock and filled Ruby up, blowing out all the air Ruby generously gave her. Ruby spasmed and shuddered under her grasp as she clamped her mouth shut before she joined her team leader, keeping what is left of her breath.

Blake got back to her feet and sprung up to the surface, leaving the drowned Rose to stare at the surface with a blank expression. She loudly gasped for breath and took in as much air as she could before going back under and hoisted Ruby out of the water.

Ignoring the fact that they’re still naked and cum was dripping out of Ruby’s pussy, Blake placed Ruby on the tiled flooring to check if she’s breathing.

“Oh no…” Blake paled as she didn’t see the young girl’s chest rising or falling. She started to administer CPR, muttering apologies as she pressed into her chest. Guilt overwhelmed her being, wishing that she ignored the pool and trusted Ruby to take care of herself. This was going too far this time. Sure she was in the middle of drowning too, but she didn’t pass out or stop breathing.

Ruby’s face scrunched up with a groan before she coughed a disturbing amount of water from her lungs. Blake turned her on her side to help force more water out. After many hacks and coughs, Ruby started to take in rapid breaths and dispelled the blue blush on her face.

Blake released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, relieved to see her friend breathing normally.

“We should do this again sometime.” Ruby suggested. Before Blake could protest against the idea Ruby added “But with an oxygen tank this time.”

Okay, at least she’s being more thoughtful. The two had enough for one day and went into the changing room to put their clothes back on. As they left the pool area, Blake picked up her smutty book before realizing something.

Those underwater adventures has gotten her more turned on than any smut novel. This day alone has altered her opinion of being in the water. She can actually enjoy it along with her cute nymph of a leader, despite the dangers. Maybe she should ask her for advice on holding her breath?


	2. The Busty Goldfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their sexy times in the pool haven't gone unnoticed as one of their teammates started to snoop around to see what they're up to.

Yang suspected that something was going on when she notices her partner leave for someplace without a word. One moment, Blake is being Blake by reading her book on the bed, then she receives a text that made her eyes roll and leave the dorm the next. This has been happening for a few weekends now, all around the times that her sister is also not present.

Weiss doesn’t know what’s going on either. Then again, she didn’t really care to know as she preferred to be left to her studies. Which leaves it up to her to find out where the two go on their spare time.

At first she tried the usual spots where they both hang out such as the library or the forge, but those places didn’t produce any results. Then she thought that they went to Vale, only to learn that neither of them boarded the airship heading there.

The only option left to Yang was to wait outside the dormitories front entrance until Blake comes out. She hid herself behind some bushes until she saw a familiar bow came into view. Her partner casually walked around the corner of the building, prompting Yang to leave her hiding spot and follow her.

She would’ve followed Ruby, but the young leader somehow manages to elude her every time. But she had a feeling that if she found out where Blake goes, Ruby would be there too.

Being mindful of Blake’s sensitive hearing, Yang watched her move through campus from afar until she recognized that the cat faunus is heading for the pool. That in itself was confusing to the blonde. Since when has Blake ever been interested in swimming?

The brawler felt her suspicions grow as the pool came into view with no one in sight. Yang hid behind the corner of the building that houses the changing rooms and waited with bated breath for Blake to appear.

To her shock, Blake came out of the changing room completely nude, her futa cock swaying with her movements. Yang’s mouth went dry when she realized what was about to happen.

‘Is she… skinny dipping?’ Yang thought, astonished at the revelation. Blake is actually gonna get into the pool of her own volition. Now the question remains: how does Ruby fit into all of this?

Unbeknownst to her, Blake was staring down into the pool and smirking at the sight of Ruby at the bottom. It looked like the young girl decided to not go completely naked this time, opting to wear a pair of her thigh high stockings. She recalled them being deep red with a black rose barely seen on the side. But most importantly, it hugged her toned legs beautifully.

If she was trying to make herself more sexy, then it was working according to Blake’s cock.

She took a couple deep breaths and dove off the edge and into the deep end where Ruby awaited her arrival, unaware that she just gave Yang a brief flash of her erection. Just as she practiced with Ruby during the last few sessions, Blake blew bubbles out of her nose to reach the bottom faster. Looking at her water-loving friend, Ruby had both of her hands wrapped around her neck with her cheeks puffed.

While it may look like she’s in danger, her silver eyes expressed something else. There was lust lying beneath the look of panic. Blake knows that she’s just pretending to have a leg cramp and sent a text to claim that she needed a lifeguard, which would be her. When Ruby spotted her, she stretched her arms towards her as if beckoning her.

Blake grinned before she wrapped her arms around the cute girl, allowing Ruby to do the same. She kicked off the bottom and came to a stop halfway up to the surface. The futa girl decided to be mischievous and rub her nipples against Ruby’s, making her moan out bubbles. It wasn’t helping the girl when her kitty’s twitching penis was grinding against her pussy as well as the pair of hands kneading her butt.

“Blake~, I want air~!” Ruby gurgled with a teasing tone, blowing out the air in her puffy cheeks. The cat faunus only smirked at this and then tilted her head before locking her lips over hers. She blew a little air into Ruby, causing a moan of delight to rumble out of the young girl’s throat.

Only for Blake to siphon nearly every ounce of air from her afterwards. Ruby’s eyes shot open in alarm as Blake released her. Despite being left breathless, her loins were burning with desperate need. Deciding to prioritize her need for air first, Ruby scrambled up to the surface before she could flood her lungs.

By thrusting herself off the surface with a hoarse gasp for breath, she revealed herself to her sister. Yang could’ve sworn her eyes fell out of their sockets as she saw Ruby in the buff. After seeing her sister coughing and panting for much needed air, Blake surfaced soon after. While they were submerged, Yang moved to hide around the doorway to the changing room to have a closer look.

“You okay?” she heard Blake ask her still panting sister.

“Y-Yeah. Just didn’t expect you to do that.” Ruby replied. The two closed in and held each other in their arms while floating on the surface.

“Well I figured I could take your sweet breath all for myself. How long were you down there?” Blake asked, earning a giggle from Ruby.

“A minute after I sent the text.” Ruby answered before giving the girl a kiss. The mention of the text caused Yang to perk up in realization. They had this sort of relationship for weeks, right under her nose. She would have to praise Ruby for getting Blake into the water, something she failed to do.

“And if I didn’t show up?” Blake raised a brow at the possibility after giving Ruby a kiss in return.

“I’d be a little sad, a little lonely, and a little… drowny?” Ruby’s childish quirk seeped in with the made-up word, earning a deadpan expression from Blake. As much as Ruby believes that she’ll be there before she drowns like any lifeguard, that was breaching one of their rules for these sessions.

“What have I told you about your drowning fetish?” Blake chided her leader, earning a pout.

“To not indulge myself unless you’re here.” Ruby practically recited in a bored tone.

Yang, for her part, paled at the fetish mentioned. Her dear sister gets her rocks off through drowning!? No matter how much she tries to be mad and disapproving, her soaked panties were speaking another story.

Her hand subconsciously lingers towards her shorts before she slides them under her panties and rubs her crotch, letting her imagination take her for a ride. Yang bites her lower lip as she imagined one of them (or even herself) being held under by ankle weights along with their arms tied behind their backs, the only source of oxygen coming from the tank nearby. The tormentor has access to all the air while her victim squirms in lung-busting agony as the regulator is kept out of reach.

While Yang was busy masturbating, Ruby made the sudden move of tackling Blake and sending the two underwater. Caught off guard, Blake only had a small gasp before being submerged. Wanting a little payback for earlier, Ruby cupped Blake’s cheeks and sealed her lips over hers. Seeing what her young leader has in store, Blake tried to lift her arms up and push Ruby away.

Her efforts were futile when Ruby wrapped her legs around her waist and bound the futa girl’s arms to her sides, restraining her. The only way she could resist now was to suck as much air from Ruby as the girl can. Even that was countered when Ruby lowered her hands to her breasts and pinched her nipples. Blake couldn’t hold back the moans that fed Ruby more oxygen, leaving her in the same state Ruby was in not too long ago.

The young girl smiled at her handiwork as the cat faunus thrashed about, desperate for air. Just as Blake was about to cave in to her needs, Ruby released her and let her claw for the surface. Similar to before, Blake bursts out of the water with a sharp gasp for breath and then coughed bits of water. As close as that was, she knew that she deserved that one.

Her leader comes up and gives her a look of triumph, almost proud of what she did. The two entered an embrace again, only for Blake to hiss when she felt the soles of Ruby’s feet slide across her cock. The addition of stockings gave a different, but still pleasurable, feeling.

“You wore stockings just for this, didn’t you?” Blake wondered, her dick twitching from the footjob. Overhearing this, Yang’s imagination altered with the inclusion of her sister clad in nothing but stockings.

“Yup! Although, I also thought of trying to wear something to the pool. Do you like it?” Ruby gave her the puppy dog look with the question, still somehow stroking the futa’s cock.

“It’s a little kinky, but yes.” Blake reassured, with Yang mentally agreeing. Ruby beamed at her approval before she thought of something else.

“Now all that’s left is a boobjob. I just don’t have the big boobs to do that.” Ruby’s footjob momentarily stopped with that statement, much to Blake’s displeasure. But she’ll put that aside for the sake of her leader, who is most likely thinking of Yang.

There was no doubt that Yang could give amazing boobjobs with tits as large as hers. She asked Ruby to try it, but she claims to not have big enough boobs to do it. Just thinking about how those melons would jiggle underwater made her cock harden.

Before she could say anything to console the young aquaphile, her cat ears perked up as she caught the sound of moaning. Blake felt herself go rigid as she scanned her surroundings for where it could come from. Sensing the confusion from Ruby, she answered the question before it was made.

“Someone’s here!” Blake’s statement made the girl lower herself in the water in an effort to cover her nude body while the futa cat faunus remained protectively close to her. Yang cursed under her breath for her carelessness, knowing that she’s been caught. There was no where she could go without exposing herself to them. Maybe she can wait until Blake plays it off as her imagination.

“It sounded like it came from the changing room.”

‘Shit…’ Yang lost all hope of avoiding them. She walks out of her hiding spot to reveal herself to the two, producing shocked expressions.

“Yang!?” the two yelled as the blonde rubbed her head sheepishly. Blake grimaced when she concluded that she followed her from the dorms and kept herself between both sisters.

“What was that moan all about, huh? Were you masturbating to us?” Blake narrowed her eyes at her partner for breaching their privacy as she demanded answers.

“No!” Yang raised her hands in swift defense, only to show one of her hands covered in her juices. Seeing their eyes go wide in disbelief made her realize her mistake, sweating bullets for lying to their faces.

Great… now they think that she’s a voyeur that masturbates to her sister and partner. It only got worse when they climbed out of the pool with scowls, her eyes trailing down to the stockings that Ruby was wearing. Yang brought herself out of her stupor and scrambled to block the doorway to the changing room.

“Wait, please! I wanted to join you guys!” Yang pleaded, genuinely curious about their sexual escapades. That and horny enough to try out her recent fantasies. The ladybug duo turned to each other in contemplation, exchanging nods, and then shifted their attention to Yang.

“Fine. But you’re going to make up for peeping on us.” Ruby conceded, still pouting at her sister.

“I’m cool with anything, Rubes.” Yang’s eyes flashed with eagerness. Her choice of words brought a pair of wry grins, making her wish she kept her mouth shut.

“Good.” Was all they said before they went into the changing room to grab some things while Yang sheds her clothes off. The blonde felt eyes on her and turned to the other girls, who were too busy staring at her tits. She teased them by making her boobs bounce, making them get back to what they were doing with red faces.

Once back outside, Yang quirked a brow at the bottle of water that was placed on the pool’s edge. She shrugged her shoulders at the item, not putting much thought into it. Meanwhile, Blake was giving Ruby a massive scolding for forgetting to bring the oxygen tank for their safety.

The voluptuous blonde was about to inquire on what they’re going to do until she felt a shove against her back from the two. She tried to regain her balance, but the bombshell found herself forced over the edge and crashed into the water with a yelp. She surfaced with a gasp, wondering what the big idea was.

“I want your back on the floor, Yang!” Ruby ordered with no room to argue, earning a shudder from Blake. She found it a little arousing whenever the young leader took charge like that. She wasn’t the only one as Yang audibly gulped while rubbing her legs together.

Deciding not to anger her sister, she took a deep breath before going under. Seeing a slope dividing the shallow and deep end, Yang swam down there thinking it was the perfect spot. Doing as she was told, Yang laid herself flat against the pool floor as bubbles trickled out of her lips. Blake took her position over her chest before submerging herself and sitting on her, her futa cock hovering over her breasts. Since her arms were pinned under her partner’s legs, Yang could only watch as Blake grabbed her tits and slid her dick in between them.

‘They did mention a boobjob, after all.’ Yang thought as she stared at the tip popping out to greet her each time Blake thrusts in. She kept watching her friend grunt bubbles until she cried out when her pussy was being explored, losing a burst of air.

Behind Blake, Ruby occupies herself by burying her face in between her sister’s leg and let her tongue plunge into her depths. The blonde wasn’t going to last long if she was going to be double teamed like this.

Yang felt her lungs burn as her cheeks puffed up, hoping that they’ll have mercy on her. It seems like Ruby and Blake have been sharing tips with each other, with her sister sharing her breath holding expertise and her partner giving knowledge on sex. She screwed her eyes shut and braced for an orgasm from being eaten out by Ruby.

Their victim started to thrash about in their grip. Blake looked down to see Yang shake her head, gesturing that she can’t hold her breath any longer. Much to her dismay, Blake grinned at her as if she was pleased to know. Between having her boobs fondled, her sister eating her out, and the stabbing pain in her chest, it was all too much for Yang to handle.

“Aaaahhhhg!” she lets out a gurgling scream of ecstasy, emptying her lungs in a flourish of bubbles. Her juices squirted into Ruby’s face, who lapped up whatever she could. A moment later, Blake clenched her teeth and released her sperm into the water for Yang to see with a dazed expression.

When she saw Yang’s mouth drop open to breathe, Blake grabbed her head and moved her around to capture as much of her cum into her gaping maw. The brawler’s expression changed from dazed to horror when her lungs took in the first mouthful of water.

Yang grabbed her throat and started coughing out specks of air before she kicked off the bottom. Her ascent was brought to a halt as Ruby and Blake held her down by her ankles, earning them a look of betrayal.

‘Guys, I’m drowning! Please, just let me breathe!’ Yang tried to communicate with her eyes filled with panic, but her pleas were ignored in favor of watching her boobs jiggle up and down as she swallowed water. Her body spasmed and shuddered as she exploded into orgasm again, spilling more of her essence into the pool.

The two were surprised to see her come from drowning just like Ruby. Now she doesn’t have to feel so bad for drowning her sis since she comes from drowning too.

Her vision started to grow dark when the ladybug duo lost a large burst of air, reaching their limits as well. The two carried her to the surface, where Yang heaved out a disturbing amount of water and clung to the edge like her life depended on it. While the others only made a loud gasp for breath, the blonde was coughing and sputtering as she tries to get oxygen into her system.

“Why did…I cum…so hard?” Yang asked herself between breaths. Maybe she was like Ruby and relished the thought of drowning. Meanwhile, the two girls had their own discussion.

“Wow, Blake! You held your breath for so long that time.” Ruby praised, impressed with how far Blake has come.

“And you’ve become an expert on eating pussy.” Blake commented, earning a giggle from her leader.

“Yeah, sure! Pat each other on the back for drowning me!” Yang yelled, having caught her breath by now.

“Oh please, you liked it.” Blake rolled her eyes, causing Yang to blush. Ruby still had that pouty look aimed right at her. Looks like she’s not forgiven just yet.

“You stay right there, Yang.” Ruby ordered. The blonde waved at her dismissively, not having any plans on going anywhere. She may have caught her breath, but she was still exhausted from her orgasm. Nodding to herself, Ruby motioned for Blake to follow her down.

The ladybug duo took a deep breath before going under once more. Now that Yang won’t distract them, Ruby can get back to what she was trying to do before her busty sister showed up…with a new twist. Reaching the bottom, Ruby kept herself floating as her feet wrapped around Blake’s penis and started stroking it, her stockings enhancing the pleasure.

Blake managed to minimize her moans to conserve air, her cock hardening at the sight of Ruby fondling her breasts as she gave her a footjob. The futa suddenly felt eyes on them and turned to see Yang just floating there, staring with wide eyes at the scene before her. She didn’t even hear the blonde dive under to meet them. Their leader didn’t seem to mind her presence as long as she stays there.

Then Ruby did something that blew their minds.

In a great display of flexibility, Ruby leaned forward so far that she managed to take the tip of her dick into her mouth and suck on it. She placed her hands on her hips to keep herself there as she released a few bubbles to tickle Blake’s erection. It may look a little painful, but the fact that this cute girl was giving her a blowjob and a footjob turned her on so badly.

Ever since her first blowjob, Ruby made it a goal to gobble up her cock underwater at least once per session. Her little nymph often told her how erotic it was to be forced to hold her breath while her mouth is stuffed with man-meat.

“Holy shit!” Yang swiftly released her breath in a loud gurgle, amazed with the talent that Ruby possesses. She slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she did and kicked her way to the surface, leaving the two alone again. Blake was doing everything she can to not cum as she tried to ingrain this image into memory.

Ruby felt air ripple out of her mouth from her lungs convulsing in need for air. The tasty cock in her mouth was swelling in her oral caverns, cluing her on how close the futa is. Not wanting to waste any more time, she used her feet to squeeze hard on the shaft and force Blake over the edge.

With a bubbly cry, the cat faunus pumped cum onto Ruby’s tongue, who moaned at the taste. The silver eyed girl allowed the cum to fill her mouth up, which she realized was not as much since Blake came during Yang’s punishment. There was still plenty nonetheless.

She wanted to get as much cum as possible, but Blake pulled away from her and made a cutting motion with her hand over her neck.

Oh right, she forgot how out of breath they were.

The two rose back up to the surface, with Blake hoarsely gasping for air.

After catching her breath, Blake turned her attention to Ruby, who appeared smug. She’s so proud of herself for making them literally blow their breath away with her combination.

She opened her mouth to show them the pool of cum she collected, causing Blake to audibly gulp as she fought down her arousal. Her cat ears picked up a loud moan coming from the changing room, recognizing it as Yang’s. Guess she couldn’t leave herself so hot and bothered after what she witnessed. When she came out, the busty blonde was panting from exhaustion due to her intense masturbation.

“Hooo. Got that out of the way.” She muttered. Yang joins them in the pool and stares at Ruby strangely as she swished the semen in her mouth. When the two sisters made eye contact, Ruby used her semblance to tackle Yang and sent the two under. The young girl kissed her deeply and shared some of her creamy treat with her, drawing out a moan from Yang.

The two resurfaced after they finished their snack, gasping quietly before Ruby made her way to the bottle of water and took it with her.

“I got something to show you.” Was all she said before taking in deep breaths in preparation. By this point, the other two had gathered enough strength for another dive.

The bumblebee duo took a deep breath before following after their leader when she dived. Reaching the bottom, the two waited to see what Ruby was up to. The girl uncapped the bottle and released what little air was in there before turning it upside down. She then fitted the opening between her lips before blowing her precious air into the bottle.

The two watched on with interest as her air bubbles gathered at the top, forming a tiny air pocket. Ruby continued to blow air even as her chest tightened. When her lungs ran out of air to give, she winced at the burning pain and broke away from the bottle before putting the cap back on. With her air officially trapped, she handed Blake the bottle and then shot up for the surface.

The two looked in awe as they inspected the bottle that’s filled mostly with air. Ruby’s lung capacity was something to behold. They looked up to Ruby as she breached the surface coughing, her stocking-clad legs swaying with temptation. Yang tapped her partner on the shoulder to grab her attention. When amber eyes fell on her, she pointed at her foot and wiggled her fingers with a devious grin.

It became clear to Blake when she pointed to Ruby after that. Going along with Yang’s idea, the two approached Ruby from below. Each of them grabbed an ankle and yanked her under with a burble. They dragged her to the bottom as Ruby looked to them in shock. That shock turned to dread when her sister’s fingers closed in on the foot she’s holding.

Tantalizing fingers brushed over her stocking as Yang started to tickle Ruby, her toes curling. The young girl thrashed about, covering her mouth with her hands as she struggled to not burst out laughing. Noticing that only one of her feet is getting the treatment, Ruby cracked an eye open to see what Blake was doing.

The futa had something different in mind as she stuck her tongue out and gave a long lick across the sole of her cute foot. While not as effective as the actual tickling, it was still very erotic to Ruby. She then watched Blake as she took her big toe into her mouth and sucked on it while giving the girl the sexiest stare she has seen yet. Ruby was reduced to squirming as Yang stopped tickling her in favor of watching Blake’s little foot worship.

Suddenly, Yang felt her chest tighten in need of air. She considered going to the surface, but thought of using the air that Ruby generously fed the bottle. She passed the foot she was tickling to Blake, who traded it for the bottle of contained air. She held it upside down before uncapping it, then tilted it ever so slightly while her face hovers over it. Her lips parted to greet the bubbles that trickled out of the container, gobbling up the air bit by bit.

‘Mmmm, your air tastes great, sis.’ Yang thought in a sultry tone after satisfying her urge to breathe. Looking up, she meets Ruby’s gaze as her cheeks bulge with stale air. Blake wasn’t faring well either as bubbles seeped out of her lips as she continued to suck on toes.

‘You want some too, Blakey?’ was what Yang tried to communicate with her partner as she held the bottle out to her. Popping the toe out of her mouth, Blake nodded her head vigorously which left their young leader in dismay. They carefully switched places so as to not release Ruby or the bottle, amazed that Ruby hasn’t tried using her hands to free herself. Maybe she was just so turned on by all of this to not bother?

Yang then thought of getting some tongue action herself, seeing as Ruby did it to her. The blonde yanked her sister down further until her face met her pussy, slick with her juices. Wrapping her arms around her thighs, Yang craned her head up and sent her tongue into Ruby’s soaking entrance.

Ruby released a moan of pleasure as well as a glob of air, leading her to trapping whatever air she has left with her hands. She turned to Blake with begging eyes as the futanari glanced between her and the bottle of much needed air. Surely she would give her back her air and return to the surface for a breath, right?

Her hopes were dashed away when Blake grinned at the prospect of depriving her of what she needs before tucking her hair back, leaning her head over the bottle, then flipping it around to unleash every bit of trapped air into her awaiting mouth. Now with the surface being the only source of air left, Ruby forgone covering her mouth and started thrashing and swiping her hands at the pool’s surface.

Seeing bubbles pour out of Ruby’s mouth urged Blake to stroke her cock as she watched the incestuous scene unfold. Soon the bubbles were reduced from billowing, to trickling, and then to nothing as her leader’s tongue protruded out of her mouth. Unable to deny her urge to breathe any longer, Ruby instinctively gulped down a mouthful of water.

“Urk! Ulp!” Ruby’s struggle continued with renewed vigor as she swallowed more water into her flooding lungs. She clutched her neck in futility when Yang’s tongue struck her clit. Her mind went blank as an incredible orgasm washed over her, her body spasming and convulsing as juices spilled into her sister’s mouth. The combination of drowning and Yang’s oral skills turned her mind to mush as she took long, deep gulps of water.

Blake was about to stroke to completion until she noticed that Ruby became motionless, her partner still unaware of the danger she’s in. Dread filled the pits of her gut as she swam to Yang and pulled her away from Ruby. Yang must’ve realized something was wrong since she cupped Ruby’s face to get a look at the blue blush on her, only for her heart to freeze upon seeing the redhead’s eyes rolled back with only a tiny speck of air ascending out of her parted lips.

The two scurried back to the surface with a deep gasp for breath, carrying the unconscious Rose out of the pool. The bumblebee duo tag teamed on CPR, with Yang on chest compressions and Blake giving mouth to mouth. Tears were flowing out of Yang as she apologized profusely, horrified with the fact that she just drowned her own sister.

As much as she didn’t like to admit, Blake recalled other times that this happened when it was just the two of them. Ruby was very forgiving when she’s the one that drowned, yet she couldn’t forgive herself when it happened to her sex partner. She’s starting to see why Ruby likes it, but it’ll take some time getting used to as far as she’s concerned.

Just as she sealed her lips over Ruby’s to breathe more air into her, the girl’s neck quivered before she spewed liquid into her mouth. Blake shot up and coughed out the sudden intrusion as the silver eyed girl vomited mouthfuls of water. The rescuers breathed a sigh of relief as Ruby hacked and coughed to clear her lungs.

Their leader began to take rapid, deep breaths of air until her breathing slowed to normalcy. They could visibly see the puffs of air escaping her lips as she panted.

“So…did you like my trick?” Ruby asked as she referred to the part where she filled the bottle with her air.

“it was interesting, to say the least.” Blake stated, stopping Yang from bringing in the drama. Ruby would easily wave off the fact that she drowned, making any apologies moot point. Yang frowned at her partner before letting it go as she remembered hearing about Ruby’s drowning fetish. Not like she could say anything since she believes that she has one too.

“Let’s call it a day.” Blake announced, to which Ruby nodded. She met her one mouthful of cum quota for this session, so she was fine with that.

“Aww…I didn’t get to take you out for a spin~.” Yang whined in a sultry tone as she had a hand over her crotch. It just occurred to Blake that she never entered either of their pussies today, but she doesn’t feel up for correcting that.

“Is that why you have birth control pills?” Ruby sat up and asked innocently. The futa turned to her partner with a quirked brow, who felt the color leave her face.

“Y-You found those!?” Yang was sweating bullets as she was caught preparing herself for a dicking from Blake.

“Well yeah! I needed them after Blake came inside me while I went ‘gulp, gulp, gulp’.” Now it was Blake’s turn to pale as Ruby revealed that they went all the way to her sister. The thought of pregnancy never occurred to her, yet she still fuck-drowned her.

Since they both had something embarrassing to share, they just let the two cancel each other out and left it at that. No reason to get mad or anything.

The trio went into the changing room and dried off before getting their clothes back on. Ruby had to switch from her soaking wet stockings to fresh ones before putting her boots on. On their walk back to the dorms, Yang had some things to consider.

Were it not for Blake, she wouldn’t have approved of Ruby’s activities. The fact that they set up some ground rules show just how much she can trust her partner. Now that there’s three, things should be a bit safer.

Heck, what are they to each other? After everything they’ve done, she can’t say that Blake is simply a friend anymore. And it’s too late to deny any sexual feelings for her sister after masturbating to her twice. Their relationship is too focused around sex for them to be in love.

The best way she can put it is that they’re fuck buddies.


	3. Melting the Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three out of four now a part of the fun, Yang concocted a plan to lure the last member into their group.

Weiss found herself waking up in the middle of the night. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed that she fell asleep on the desk in her bright blue nightgown with notes strewn about. The heiress huffs at the mess before organizing her paperwork and packing them away. She must’ve been so tired at one point that she suddenly took a nap.

She looked at the bunks to notice that none of her teammates were present. Weiss scowled at this, wondering where they could be so late at night. Before she could come up with potential answers, her eyes were fixated to the scroll on Blake’s bunk. Maybe that has some clues as to their whereabouts?

Picking it up, Weiss searches through the messages to see if it says anything useful. When she got to the older messages, she quirked a brow at one of Ruby’s mentioning a lifeguard. Heck, some of the recent one’s implied a place with water.

So they’re at the pool, then? She’s aware that there is one, but it’s hardly ever used if at all. That’s when it hits her that they’re spending their time having some late night fun… when they could be using their time sleeping so they can be well rested for school.

The notion caused the heiress to fume as she slipped into some slippers and left the dorm to track down her teammates. She stormed outside and made her way to where she recalled the pool being. When she reached the pool, Weiss took note of the bright lights illuminating the water. She could clearly see the bottom from where she’s standing, and right now she’s seeing the ladybug duo mostly nude underwater.

Heat rose to her cheeks when she realized that she’s potentially staring at Blake’s futa cock. She also saw a weight with chains, two pairs of handcuffs, and an oxygen tank.

Under the water, Blake groaned out some bubbles as Ruby rubbed the underside of her dick with her stocking-clad foot. The young girl smiled over her shoulder as her body faced away from the futanari.

After Yang joined, Ruby’s kink for bringing clothes into the pool went up a notch as she brought in a pair of black panties along with her stockings. Not that Blake was complaining since those panties fit snuggly around her cute rear.

Having enough of the ministrations, Blake grabbed her foot and pulled her closer. Ruby played along and flails her arms as if trying to escape her captor. Despite her aching lungs, Ruby smiled as she turned around and went upright to face her lover, who grinded her cock against her clothed folds while kneading her butt. Not wanting to back down, Ruby took a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it while her hand groped the other tit.

The two released bubbly moans of pleasure as they worked each other up. But then they both felt a convulsion hit them, forcing a large glob of air out of their mouths. They broke away from each other before Blake pointed to the surface with a hand over her neck. Ruby nodded before another burst left her lips and then the two kicked their way to the surface. They broke the pool’s surface with a gasp, then noticed Weiss standing there with her arms crossed.

“What are you two doing!?” Weiss demanded. The ladybug duo looked to each other with quirked brows before turning back to her.

“We were playing in the pool.” Ruby said as if it was obvious. Unlike with Yang, she wasn’t going to question how Weiss found them, seeing as she’s smart enough to figure it out. But it seems that Weiss is clueless about another detail.

“Really? I didn’t think that ‘playing’ involved doing…that.” Weiss blushed as the image of the two doing lewd things invaded her mind. She shook it out of her thoughts and schooled her features.

“And why at night?” she continued her interrogation.

“Just to try something different.” Blake waved it off as a simple whim. Weiss felt her eye twitch in annoyance for these simple answers. She blinks a couple times and discovered the lack of a certain blonde haired brute.

“…Where’s Yang?” she was afraid to ask. The two grinned at her as she felt herself being hoisted into the air by the girl in question.

“You rang~?” Yang punned with a jovial expression as Weiss squirmed in her arms. The two in the pool groaned at her pun and made a reminder to punish her later.

“Unhand me, you brute!” Weiss ordered, inadvertently kicking her slippers off.

“Hehehe…mission accomplished!” Yang cheered, earning a look of shock from Weiss. They planned to bring her here!? Now that she thought about it, Blake wouldn’t be so careless as to leave her scroll for anyone to read.

She just got baited into coming here, and now she has no way of resisting all three of them.

“So, how are we gonna take her nightgown off like this?” Yang inquired. She would have to put the heiress down to lift her pajamas over her head, but Weiss would flee the first chance she gets.

“Oh, just throw her in here. I’d think she’d look sexy in a see-through nightgown. Besides, I already brought a spare change of clothes for her.” Ruby stated, surprising the three of them. Not just for coming prepared for that scenario, but for how kinky she is.

Yang shrugged her shoulders before she unceremoniously threw the heiress towards the pool, to which Weiss yelped before taking a quick breath. She went under with a loud splash before she tried to swim back up. Her drenched clothes were hindering such progress with their weight. She eventually broke the surface with a gasp, coughing a bit before glaring at the blonde that got into the water with her.

“Yang, I don’t want any part of this!” Weiss warned, earning a look of feigned pain.

“You wound me, Ice Queen. After all the trouble I went through just to convince them to not leave you out. I figured that you would be at least thankful for including you.” Yang said with a dramatic flare. She scanned her body to see Weiss’ pale body somewhat visible underneath her nightgown, including her panties. Noticing her stares, Weiss covered her chest in futility.

“Come on, we’re all girls here. In any case, I guess this proves that none of us wear a bra to bed.” Yang winked, then looked down to see Ruby and Blake in position. She leaned into her ear with a wry grin, her breath causing Weiss to suppress a shudder when it ghosts over it.

“You might want to take a deep breath, unless you want to go ‘gulp…gulp…gulp’.” Yang’s sultry whispers brought a questioning look from Weiss.

She caught on when she suddenly felt her ankles get grabbed. Doing as Yang advised, Weiss took in a deep breath before being pulled under by the other half of her team. Her hair and nightgown fluttered up as she was taken to the bottom, her icy blue panties exposed for everyone to see. She tried to jerk her legs free, but the two have a tight hold on them. She can’t even reach down with her pajamas in the way.

They came to a stop at the bottom. She couldn’t see anything underneath her nightgown, but she heard a series of clicks before they released her. Even as they showed themselves with devious grins, Weiss still felt something touching her ankles. The heiress smoothed out her clothing before she looked down and paled at the sight of cuffs binding her ankles. The weight was latched onto the cuff’s chain, keeping her down.

Weiss bubbled in surprise as she kicked her legs up and tugged on the chains, never rising an inch. She should’ve known that this would happen when she spotted the weight and cuffs. That’s when she remembered the oxygen tank next to them, her only source of air. She went to reach out and grab the regulator, but a pair of hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Yang just as the blonde put the second pair of cuffs on her wrists.

Now she was at their mercy. Her arms and legs are now bound, leaving her to float helplessly in the water with puffed cheeks. Weiss glared at the three that conspired against her, squirming and tugging on her chains. Despite her anger, this situation is bringing an arousing feeling to her loins.

She shook those thoughts out of her head. She doesn’t have time for this, she’s going to need air soon. And these three are the ones that decide if she gets a breath. She’ll just have to hold her breath and please them enough to grant her a reward. 

…Dammit, now she just made herself more aroused.

The three approached her all at once, making her scared of what they intend to do with her. Turns out that it was pretty innocent (how long it lasts remains to be seen) as Blake and Ruby cupped her puffy cheeks and stared into her eyes with affection. The only perverted thing going on was Yang looping an arm around her to fondle her boob while her other hand groped her butt cheek.

Her partner soon broke away from them until she was far enough to stretch her legs out to them, wiggling her toes in front of their faces. Weiss looked to Blake for guidance, who grabbed the stocking-covered foot by the heel and kissed the tip of her big toe before taking it into her mouth to suck on it. The heiress scowled at this, wondering if that was what Ruby expected of her.

The burning pain growing in her lungs remind her that she has no choice. While she’s not going to go as far as Blake, she will pepper the other big toe in kisses while staring into silver eyes. Ruby seemed pleased with this as her hand wondered down and went into her panties and started fingering herself.

Ruby arches her back in pleasure, her air billowing out of her mouth with every moan as her teammates worship her feet. Weiss noticed her butt not being groped anymore and casted a glance over her shoulder to see Yang masturbating as she watched her sister. Turning her attention to Blake, the cat faunus was jerking herself off as well. Weiss widened her eyes when she realized that she was subconsciously rubbing her thighs together.

Was it really a turn on to see Ruby blow her breath away?

The bubbles ceased for a moment before Ruby removed her hand from her panties and slapped it over her mouth, conveying her need to breathe. Their leader jerked herself out of Blake’s grasp and made her way to the regulator. She then crammed it into her mouth and pulled a few, long breaths into her lungs, giving her butt a wiggle in front of her team while moaning at the taste of fresh air.

It was then that Weiss was hit with a convulsion and released a burst of air. Fear and arousal were starting to set in as she squirmed in need for air. When Ruby turned to them, Weiss thrashed about while giving her pleading eyes.

‘Ruby, you have to give it to me! I’m almost out of air!’ Weiss wished to communicate as more bubbles spilled out of her pursed lips. Much to her infuriation, Ruby had a finger to her lower lip and tilted her head as if in thought. Was she purposely ignoring her desperation?

She got her answer when the redhead pointed at Yang and tapped the regulator in her mouth. Seeing that Ruby wasn’t going to give it to her, she turned her attention to Yang to see if she’ll fetch it for her. Her hopes were washed away when she saw the conniving expression cross the blonde’s face.

Yang’s cheeks puffed up until every ounce of her air exploded out of her mouth in a gurgling scream, clutching her throat while her mouth hung open and her wide eyes showed panic. That damn brute released her air on purpose! All of that just so she can get the reg before her!

Weiss had no choice but to watch as Ruby handed her sister the regulator, scowling all the while. The young girl was rewarded for her decision when Yang brought a nipple up to her mouth, which Ruby happily sucked on. Yang stared at Weiss with a smug look as she took a slow, long breath from the reg as if savoring the most delicious thing in the world.

‘Oh it’s so tasty, Ice Queen. Don’t you wish you could have this five-star meal?’ was what Weiss imagined her saying based on the teasing look she gave. She almost failed to notice Ruby swimming back to them, but her leader had her eyes on Blake. Looking at the futa girl, Blake was really straining to hold her breath as a few bubbles escaped when she winced.

The two lovers stared into each other’s eyes as Ruby cupped the amber eyed girl’s cheeks and kissed her deeply. Weiss forgot her need for air for the time being and blushed at the two, then noticed that Ruby was giving Blake air.

Yeah, sure. Blake gets to receive air in an admittedly hot fashion while she’s still left struggling to retain her breath.

After Ruby finished sharing her air, she made a trail of kisses going from Blake’s neck towards her stomach. When she reached the futa’s cock, Ruby flipped herself upside down and pressed Blake’s face between her legs. Weiss was a little shocked when her partner decided to take the erection into her mouth. Blake does her part by nuzzling against her panties before licking across the fabric, forcing a bubbly moan out of Ruby’s mouth as she took the penis in deeper.

Weiss felt her limits being reached as the burning pain in her lungs soon became unbearable. She let out a whimper as a final effort to get their attention, hoping and praying that they’ll notice her desperation before she drowns. She couldn’t take it anymore. Her chest felt as though it was on fire, and she can’t do anything but try to breathe.

Just as her mouth opened to do just that, Yang came in and forced the reg into her mouth. Weiss’ eyes went wide at the object in her mouth and greedily gulped down every bit of air she needed for her starving lungs. Ruby and Blake must’ve put their oral activities on hold since all three of her teammates stared at her with an apologetic look. Guess they realized that they took their teasing too far if they reduced her to whimpering.

They didn’t try to take the reg from her, opting rise to the surface for a breath instead. Weiss couldn’t hear what they were whispering about up there, but she’s just glad that they didn’t drown her. Yet for some reason, her panties were wet from something other than pool water. The heiress blushed in embarrassment, wondering what they plan to do now. Are they going to force her to hold her breath again?

Her logical self was against the idea while her aching pussy relished the thought. Since logic has gotten her nowhere so far, she’s willing to entertain the idea…just this once.

The trio seemed to agree on something as they dove underwater and returned to her. Ruby came up first and flipped her nightgown up to reveal her panties, causing Weiss to blush. The girl dipped her head under the hem of her pajamas, which concealed the upper half of her body in Weiss’ perspective. Their leader’s enticing rear was on display for them as Weiss felt a pair of hands slide into the leg holes of her panties and caressed her butt.

It didn’t take a genius to tell what Ruby was doing, especially when she planted a kiss on her folds before she licked it through her underwear. Did she somehow get a taste of her arousal? She heard a sensual moan below her before bubbles seeped out of the collar of her nightgown and rolled off her face.

She’ll have to take that as a ‘yes’.

The bumblebee duo also caught on to the implication as shown by their amused expressions. Weiss stiffened when she felt Ruby’s tongue get into her naval as she lapped at her belly button.

‘Is there anything the dolt hasn’t done yet?’ Weiss thought, feeling an orgasm building up. Her thoughts were shared with the other half of the team as they stared with wide eyes. Yang looked at Ruby’s butt in contemplation, which is just begging for something. A proverbial light bulb lit up in the blonde before she gestured for the regulator.

Although confused, Weiss nodded in compliance. She took a deep breath before Yang pulled it out from her lips. The brawler took a couple breaths herself before handing it to Blake, who did the same. Yang grabbed the hem of her sister’s panties before sliding them down her legs until they were free. She then wadded up the panties she procured and pointed at Weiss and then to her lips, causing Weiss to deadpan. Blake’s cock twitched as she understood what Yang was going for.

After a bit of reluctance, Weiss released a few bubbles from her nose with a sigh before opening her mouth. Yang grinned as she pushed the wad of panties in the heiress’ mouth, gagging her with the taste of Ruby’s nectar. With part one done, Yang took the reg from Blake and puts it into Ruby’s pussy before she pressed the purge button.

Bubbles frothed from the girl’s entrance, shocking Ruby with pleasure as she lost a huge burst of air. Yang didn’t stop there as she dipped her head in towards her sister’s puckered anus. With one hand on the purge button, Yang stuck her tongue out and plunged the tip into the asshole.

The damn brute caused Ruby to stop with her brutal assault, denying her of an incredible orgasm. She was so close, too! Putting aside her frustration, Weiss grew worried for Ruby as the girl screamed her breath away from an orgasm she didn’t want. The heiress felt the silver eyed girl thrash and flail as she tried to get out from under her pajamas.

When she came out, Weiss could see Ruby coughing out specks of air with a blue blush on her face. Her eyes were wide as her hands squeezed her throat, her body writhing in agony.

‘She inhaled water!’ Weiss concluded in horror as Ruby reached down to remove the reg from her pussy, her juices still leaking out. Even though there is a regulator available, Ruby frantically kicked her way back to the surface. Ruby gulped down another mouthful of water as she rose, but she fought through the pain. It was impressive that Ruby had any strength left after her orgasm.

Seeing the girl breach the surface and spew out water before gasping for breath brought relief to the white-haired girl. That relief turned to anger as she glared at the culprit, who had the nerve to look sheepish. What else could you expect when you pleasured their ass and pussy at the same time!?

She wasn’t alone, however, as Blake stared at Yang with a disapproving look. The futa cat faunus grabbed Yang’s hips from behind and swung her around as she aimed her dick at the blonde’s entrance. Yang shook her head at her partner, but the amber eyed girl ignored her pleas. In one single thrust, Blake buried herself into Yang and forced a gurgling scream from her.

‘What’s the matter, Yang? I thought you wanted to take me out for a spin?’ Blake mentally remarked as Yang gave her a fearful look. Yang clenched her lips shut and grunted as Blake thrusted in and out of her vagina, her huge mounds heaving with each thrust for the three to see.

Weiss looked pleased to see the blonde get punished until her lungs spasmed and sent air out of her mouth, despite having it plugged with panties. Seeing her struggles, Blake grabbed the reg and switched out the wad of panties in her mouth for it. While Weiss quelled the burning pain with oxygen, Blake took Ruby’s panties and shoved it into her own mouth. She released a bubbly moan at the taste, figuring that Ruby was soaking her panties in her nectar before it was taken off.

Blake moved closer to Weiss, allowing the heiress to wedge Yang’s head between her thighs. Yang tried to pry her legs off to free herself, but Weiss had her in a vice grip.

‘Finish it, brute! Finish what Ruby started, or I’ll drown you!’ Weiss snarled in her thoughts, blaming Yang for her orgasm denial. As if hearing her thoughts, Yang gave up on escaping and used her hands to move Weiss’s panties aside. The bound girl moaned into the reg as Yang worked her tongue into her folds.

Things continued like this without pause. Yang occasionally bubbled and moved her tongue differently as her chest heaved for air while Blake kept pounding her cunt. The two picked up the pace in order to hurry things along. Either because they desperately want to cum, breathe, or perhaps both.

Yang was the first to come due to the pleasure mixed with the danger of drowning, her breath exploding onto Weiss’ clit while her walls squeezed down on Blake’s dick. Air gushed out of Weiss and Blake as they reached orgasm simultaneously with the shuddering blonde receiving a treat from both ends. Blake wore an expression of content as she watched her cum leak out of Yang’s pussy while Weiss’ hold on her went lax and released her head.

The moment of content quickly passed over when Blake felt a ripple in her chest, causing her to bring a hand to her mouth. Air seeped out between her fingers as she thought of what to do. They have the regulator, but now is about time for them to take a break from swimming. Knowing Weiss, she would want to be out of those cuffs. She would have to hurry since Yang hasn’t made any effort to get air, probably too exhausted to move a muscle.

Taking Ruby’s panties out of her mouth, Blake slowly swam around Weiss until she caught sight of the cuffs on her wrists. She pressed a button on each one that immediately opened the cuffs. All of this underwater peril brought a bit of excitement to her, causing her cock to harden up again.

“Hmm?” Weiss felt her arms released from their restraints and pulled them forward to see her hands freed. Blake went around and showed Weiss the button she pressed a moment ago, then pointed to the cuffs on her ankles. Weiss felt stupid for not thinking about an emergency release mechanism on her restraints. Putting that to the side, Weiss nodded before reaching for the remaining pair of cuffs while Blake pulled Yang to her.

Looking at her partner, she took note of the deep blue blush present as well as the glazed look in her lilac eyes. She’s fighting back the instinct to inhale, but she’s still passing out from the lack of oxygen. Blake couldn’t imagine the searing pain Yang was going through.

After freeing herself, Weiss took the reg out of her mouth and approached the two. She then grabbed Yang by the sides of her head, tilted hers, and then sealed her lips over the blonde’s. While the heiress breathed air into Yang, she and Blake slowly kicked their way up to the surface. They broke through the glassy surface with a deep gasp, catching Ruby’s attention as she waited on the edge of the pool.

“Are you guys okay?” she asked out of concern. She got her answer in the form of coughing fits from the bumblebee duo, with Yang having the worst of it.

“We’re fine…just trying to catch our breath.” Blake said as she panted. The three climbed out of the pool and laid on their backs, their chests heaving up with every breath they take.

“Oh, okay. Umm… can I have my undies back?” Ruby requested with a blush, embarrassed that she’s still dripping wet down there despite being the first out of the pool. Blake’s cheeks went pink too as she held out the clothing in question. As soon as it entered her hands, Ruby dashed into the changing room to drop it off and returned with her semblance. The three rolled their eyes in amusement of the quirky girl.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed Ruby. Everything about you tastes great. Your nipples, your honey, even your breath tastes so good. I’m sure the rest of us agree, right?” Blake inquired the freezerburn duo. Weiss didn’t make contact as her face went red while Yang nodded with a grin. There was no denying that anything from Ruby tasted really sweet.

“O-Oh yeah! Well…you taste great too, Blake. E-especially your penis! Every time we get in the pool, I just get so wet whenever I think about taking it into my mouth. I don’t care what happens to me as long as I drink your thick cream. I-I even dream about milking your cock underwater with my throat. Sometimes I imagine sucking milk out of Yang’s huge boobs or getting a helping of Weiss’ ice cream as it melts onto my tongue.” Ruby ranted as a way of getting payback for the teasing.

When everything was said, Ruby calmed down and quirked a brow at her red-faced teammates as they gawked at her. What was wrong with them? All she did was yell whatever came to her mind like a child…

She replayed the rant in her head before her face went deep crimson, realizing that they heard just about every fantasy she currently had. It wasn’t all bad, though. It brought out a positive reaction as Blake’s cock shot straight up in attention while the other two grew wet with arousal.

“Oh my god, my sis has an underwater oral fetish.” Yang muttered in silent shock, making a connection. Everything pointed out that Ruby loved taking things into her mouth. Dick, pussy, tits, whatever she puts into her mouth will turn her on. She never imagined her sister to be so perverted.

Ruby looked away as if ashamed of being so slutty. Before she could descend to self-depreciating thoughts, Blake grabbed her shoulder and gave a tender look.

“It’s okay. We won’t think any less of you. We were just surprised, that’s all. Besides, I don’t think we have any right to judge.” Blake gave a reassuring squeeze, to which the young leader returned the gesture with a small nod. She definitely has no place to judge when her extra appendage acts like this.

Weiss and Yang smiled at the touching moment, noticing that their interactions were far more affectionate. Whenever they looked at each other, there was something special being shared. It might’ve been because Blake was the first to join when all Ruby had was herself.

That touching moment went out the window when Blake suddenly stood up and lifted Ruby off the ground. The cat faunus spun to face the pool and threw the girl over the edge, earning a yelp from Ruby before she crashed into the water with a splash. The other pair of the team were flabbergasted with Blake’s actions as Ruby surfaced. Ruby was about to pout at the cat faunus until her silver eyes spotted the erection Blake had, blushing at the thought that she caused that.

Blake takes a deep breath before joining the girl with a dive off the edge. When she didn’t come up, Ruby predicted her next move and wisely filled her lungs. Her leg was grabbed before she was pulled under, leaving Yang and Weiss to their awkward silence. 

“So…how was it?” Yang asked, referring to their underwater session. Weiss couldn’t fight down the blush on her face or even make eye contact as she thought of a reply.

“It was…” she cleared her throat while she thought of a word. “…refreshing. So this was all set up by you?” Weiss changed the topic, giving Yang an inquisitive look.

“Yup! Why stop at just us three when we can do this with the whole team?” Yang grinned as if she was proud of coming up with this. The heiress rolls her eyes before lifting her drenched nightgown over her head and taking it off, then she peeled her panties down and stepped out of them.

“What are you up to?” Yang asked rhetorically while scanning her nude body. Weiss ignored her with a soft sigh and dove into the pool and meet up with the ladybug duo. This only caused Yang’s grin to widen as she got up and jumped in as well.

The first thing they got to witness was Blake roughly fucking Ruby’s mouth, forcing out bubbles as the girl gagged on her futa cock. Deciding to just watch the two, Yang and Weiss sat on the pool floor with the oxygen tank between them.

Ruby stared up into amber eyes as she sucked and slurped, the shaft gliding across her lips. She could feel her neck bulging as Blake’s cock went deep into her throat, using her hands to massage it. Blake hummed at the amazing pleasure that came from Ruby’s constricting throat, running her hands through the girl’s locks. Ruby brought a hand down to her folds and started rubbing herself while she kicked her legs to deepthroat the delicious cock in her oral caverns.

Her body soon spasmed in need of air, but she pushed through it as she worked her tongue along the futa dick. She felt a twitch in her mouth before Blake slowly pull herself out until the head of her penis was wrapped in her lips. When she heard Blake release a bubbly cry, the team leader smiled around the cock as it spewed cum and filled her cheeks. She soon reached her peak when cum struck her taste buds, shocking her body from the addicting flavor. Her bulging cheeks grew bigger and bigger until she couldn’t stuff anymore cum, letting the excess escape.

Their audience couldn’t help but masturbate as they watched cum seep out of Ruby’s lips. The entire time they took turns with the regulator whenever they felt the slightest bit of pain. They witness Ruby pulling away from Blake’s cock with a satisfied look, strings of cum trickling out of her lips. But just as she started flutter kicking to the surface, Blake grabbed her ankle and forced her back down.

Ruby burbled in surprise until Blake wrapped her hands around her throat, but not choking her. The cat faunus mouthed out the word ‘swallow’, to which Ruby’s eyes lit up at the command. The young nymph carefully gulped down her treat, her neck quivering in Blake’s grasp. Amber eyes were enthralled as they focused on the bulge sliding down her lover’s neck and passed through her hands.

Once all the cum went into her stomach, the two stared into each other’s eyes as they bore blue blushes from the lack of air. Sensing what is on their minds, the two mouthed out an ‘I love you’ before they carried each other to the surface.

Seeing that the show was over, Yang turned to Weiss and held her arms out for a hug. Reluctant at first, Weiss humored her and wrapped her arms around the blonde, her head buried in her cleavage. She was unaware of Yang’s sly grin as she decided to hatch one last dastardly plan. It’s time to fully initiate the Ice Queen into the group of aquaphiles with a little drowning. The rest of them already drowned at least once, after all.

Yang lowered Weiss’ arms and then bound them to their sides with her legs. The new member bubbled in surprise and looked up to the blonde, wondering what she was doing. The busty girl pulled her closer until her throat was sandwiched in between her breasts. Understanding what was about to happen, Weiss shook her head fervently as Yang grabbed her boobs.

Her pleas were ignored as Yang mashed her melons together and squeezed her airways shut.

“GUH!” air bloomed out of Weiss’ lips before she clenched them shut to keep what remained of her air. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as the brute choked her with her tits. Yang kept up the work and move her jugs, as if giving a boobjob. She takes delight in watching Weiss kick wildly, her cheeks puffed with air.

Weiss lost more bubbles as her lungs demands were harder to ignore. She needed air. She needed oxygen. With Yang keeping a tight hold on her, she may as well give in and get this torture over with. They wouldn’t seriously drown her, of that she was sure of. It didn’t mean she was happy about it.

“Fine, you brute! I’ll drown for you!” Weiss screamed her breath away in fury, hoping to please the girl. Her mouth dropped open as she gasped for a breath she won’t get.

“Ack! Urk! Ulp!” Weiss’s body shuddered in Yang’s arms as she inhaled water and went into coughing fits, losing what little air was left. Yang released her hold on her and watched as Weiss clutched her throat with her hands. She couldn’t stop breathing, couldn’t stop flooding her lungs with pool water. Yang grabbed a hold of her as her vision went blurry and carried her back up to the surface.

As soon as they breached the surface, Weiss wasted no time vomiting mouthfuls of water. As Yang brought her to the ladder and climbed out, the heiress hacked, coughed, and wheezed before she gulped down much needed air. When her vision cleared, she noticed that Blake and Ruby were nowhere to be found.

“Huh, I guess they went ahead without us.” Yang concluded, figuring that they just went straight to bed. The two agreed to do the same as they went under to bring up the tank, weight, and cuffs left at the bottom before they headed into the changing room to dry off and put on some clothes for their trip back to the dorms, bagging up Weiss’ pajamas as they did so.

As much as she was miffed about being cleverly lured into this, Weiss could admit that it paid off. She supposes she could use this to unwind from the stress of responsibilities from time to time.


	4. Wet Dream - Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of four Wet Dream chapters. Each member of team RWBY will have their own fantasies that can't normally be achieved in the waking world.

Blake felt like she was floating in deep slumber. After encountering Ruby in the pool and joining in on her sexual endeavors, there was nothing but blissful moments afterwards. It only got better when Yang and Weiss joined later.

The threat of drowning may be there, but it didn’t discourage any of them. In fact, it only brought more arousal. Just the thought of watching them hold their breath until they inevitably breathe makes her shiver in excitement. Their cheeks would bulge as they made whining noises to signal their needs. Bubbles seeping out of their luscious lips as their eyes darted around in search of an air pocket.

And that’s just one of the things she enjoyed while she was in the water. To think that not too long ago, she avoided it like the plague.

Her amber eyes fluttered open and took in the wide blue expanse before her. Blake spotted some fish swim over her as light filtered through the surface…wait.

It was then she just realized that she was deep underwater before she shot up and clamped her hands over her mouth in shock. She didn’t have much of a breath, and the surface was so far away. Not having any other option, Blake rose up from the sandy floor and prayed that she could reach the life-giving air beyond the surface.

When she reached out with her hands to pull herself up further, she noticed something different with them. Blake inspected her hands to see that there was webbing in between her fingers. What was more confusing was that she didn’t feel any pain in her lungs despite the little amount of air she had.

The girl looked herself over to see that she was nude with her futa cock present, her cat ears also present. She brought a hand up to her neck when it felt weird to her, which lead her to finding something at the nape. She also noticed having sharp nails on her fingers, which she retracted to avoid cutting herself.

‘Are these…’ she stopped her train of thought and tested her theory by taking a deep breath before exhaling bubbles. She still felt like she was breathing air even though she’s underwater.

“Okay, so I’m a cat faunus with a set of gills. That would make me a…I’m not going to bother finishing that.” Blake muttered, her voice coming out clearly. She refuses to give Yang the satisfaction of using that word to refer to herself as.

Either way, the futa girl knows this is just a dream then. A weird dream, but it’s not unpleasant.

Blake scans her surroundings until her eyes catch sight of a submerged ship nearby. Taking this discovery into account, she would think that this place could serve as a popular diving spot. Who wouldn’t take the opportunity to explore the ship?

She suddenly grinned at the evil idea of guarding it. Her cock twitched at the thought of dragging hapless free divers deeper within the ship just to watch them struggle. If the intruders were equipped with scuba gear, she’ll just sever the hose on them.

Blake’s imagination carried on as her hand reached for her cock and stroked it, humming in pleasure. Bubbles started to dribble out of her cock’s slit, shocking Blake at this new function.

“Wow! This just makes it even better.” Blake commented as she watched air bubbles rise in front of her face. Not only will the victims struggle to hold their breath, they would also have no choice but to suck her off just to get air. There’s also the bubbles from her mouth, so there’s that option.

The thought of a blowjob brought vivid memories of Ruby. That young girl wouldn’t hesitate to gobble up her cock, with or without air.

Blake was brought back to reality when she spotted a figure entering the ship through the hull. Even from far away, she could see the scuba tank attached to the person’s back. She licked her lips as she stared at her victim like a predator.

The cat faunus swam towards the same entrance that was used, hoping to sneak up on the invader. With her fish-like traits, it didn’t take much time for her to enter the ship and catch up. Her eyes widened when she got close enough to recognize the person.

‘Weiss!?’ Blake thought in shock. It was indeed her teammate in a white one-piece swimsuit. The heiress’ hair was in the usual side ponytail and had a pair of fins to accompany her scuba tank. The girl didn’t seem to notice the danger behind her as she slowly made her way through the corridors. Blake was biding her time for the perfect moment to strike, leaving her to watch Weiss’ petite butt in motion.

…Yeah, it’s not really enticing to look at.

She saw Weiss come to a stop as the corridor split into two paths. Blake lunged at the chance and quickly got behind the girl while she was in the middle of deciding which way to go. Before Weiss could react, Blake swung her nails over the hose and severed the connection. The hose whipped around sporadically as air gushed out.

Weiss immediately took note of how she’s not receiving air and spun around to face her attacker, eyes wide with panic.

“Took you long enough to notice me. You’re quite rude for breaking into my turf.” Blake said with a smirk. Her remarks fell on deaf ears as Weiss took the useless reg out of her mouth and tried to swim away from Blake. The futa cat faunus swiftly slipped her fins off as she escaped from her, leaving her with only the scuba tank that she’s currently trying to unbuckle.

“I guess I’ll play a game of cat and mouse.” Blake casually conceded. The game was going to be short anyway since Weiss had to breathe at some point. She gave the heiress a head start, knowing that she can easily catch up.

After some time, Blake started to give chase and take the turn that Weiss took from the start. She went around another corner and discovered the discarded tank, making her grin widen. She later came across an open doorway and peered inside to see what looked like the cargo hold.

In other words, a dead end.

She still hasn’t seen any white hair, so that means that Weiss is hiding for a chance to escape. Too bad she’s in no position to wait as far as her lungs are concerned. The room itself had a few crates organized along the edges, each of them being able to house the air-breathing girl. That silly girl didn’t take into account that all she has to do is guard the doorway, her only exit, and wait for her lungs to give.

“Oh Weiss. Don’t you need some fresh air at some point?” Blake said as she toyed with the girl’s needs. She went further by breathing in and out to gloat.

Weiss, who was in a crate at the other side of the door, glared at the cat faunus through a hole. Her lungs were hurting, and this pervert is blocking the only way out. Bubbles trickled out of her pursed lips as she watched Blake breathe, making her fume as the woman showed off. Blake’s hand wandered down to her crotch as she gripped her cock and jerked herself off. Much to Weiss’ shock, air bubbles were coming out of her penis.

“I don’t know where you’re hiding Weiss, but I can tell that you’re watching me. This air can be yours if you just show yourself and suck my cock. I’ll even escort you out of this ship as long as you keep sucking. Or are you too proud to beg for air?” Blake goaded.

Weiss was in a bit of a dilemma. She either lowers herself and gives in to the lewd offer, or she drowns. The heiress would have to make a choice soon as the burning pain intensifies.

“You’re wasting precious time and air, Weiss. No matter what you choose, it’ll be erotic in the end.” Blake stated, getting more turned on by the second. She could tell that Weiss will pop out with a frantic look as she clutches her throat while gasping for breath. Her dick began to spew more air bubbles as her arousal rose.

It was becoming unbearable for Weiss. Her lungs burned and convulsed each time Blake mentioned the word ‘air’, as if hearing what it wants to hear. She grabbed her throat and started to thrash to fight the pain as bubbles slipped out of her bulging cheeks.

‘I-I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!’ Weiss thought as she surrendered her breath in one scream. She shot out of the crate and fixated her gaze on Blake’s air-spewing cock. Forget pride or dignity, she did not want to drown down here. As long as no one was around to see this, then things should be fine.

Blake was startled at the sudden movement before the girl practically flung herself towards her, flailing and gurgling all the while. The cat faunus grinned when Weiss took her entire shaft down her throat without gagging and breathed around her cock, gulping down air as fast as possible. Her webbed hands weaved into the white locks of hair while Weiss deepthroated her.

It’s kinda funny. Deepthroating tends to clog your airways, but now Weiss can’t suffocate if her cock is giving air.

“Mmmmn, you must’ve been starving if you’re inhaling your delicious treat like this.” Blake said in a sultry tone, moaning as throat muscles squeeze down on her cock. Weiss blushed at her comment but continued to swallow more air from the generous dick. She slid her mouth off when her lungs were full, slightly disappointing Blake. Weiss tried to leave, but Blake pulled her back and bent her over her leg.

“Who said I was done? You still need to be punished for breaking and entering.” Blake smirked at the look of shock from Weiss before she brought a hand up and spanked the heiress’ rear. Weiss yelped out a glob of air from the stinging pain, then clamped her lips shut as her butt was spanked again. Each consecutive hit afterwards forced a pained moan from the girl until it finally stopped.

But her torment wasn’t over when Blake shifted the bottom of her swimsuit aside to see her pussy, blushing at the thought of the futa seeing her arousal. Amber eyes twinkled at the sight and decided to lift Weiss up and dove into her folds.

The burning in her lungs returned as Weiss squirmed from Blake’s tongue. Just as she was about to panic, the heiress realized that she could’ve just leaned down towards Blake’s crotch and suck on the air hose that is her penis.

Blake felt a shift from Weiss when she enacted on her plan. That just won’t do.

She reached out from under her and grabbed her by the throat, prohibiting her from approaching the one source of oxygen. Weiss’ eyes widened at this before she tried to reach out with desperation, but her fingers couldn’t even touch the futa cock. She then attempted to pry the hand off her neck, but flinched when said hand squeezed down.

“Ack!” Weiss gurgled as she watched a bloom of bubbles leave her. She thrashed fiercely in Blake’s grasp, who stops eating her out in favor of watching her struggle. The futa cock was growing harder and harder by the second, making it difficult to hold her orgasm back.

Blake voluntarily released her and watched Weiss flail about in the water as she scrambled for the exit. The heiress must’ve given up on getting air from her cock, deciding to take her chances and hope she has enough time. Call her a sadist, but she can’t help but be turned on by this futile struggle. Blake licks her lips and follows Weiss to see how far she’ll go before her lungs give out.

Weiss didn’t even acknowledge her presence when she caught up. She had a hand over her mouth to keep the air in, but it has proven useless as precious bubbles seeped through anyway. Her body flinches whenever she’s hit with a convulsion, her face turning blue. But she soldiered on in a desperate search for a way out of the ship so she could get a reliable source of air. She passes by the scuba tank, but by now it was empty.

She reached the place where Blake ambushed her when her lungs decided to give in. She had to breathe! Weiss’s mouth dropped open as she gasped for breath, turning her expression from panic to horror. Her first mouthful of water resulted in coughing out her air in droves.

‘Oh god! I’m drowning!’ Weiss reached for her throat and squeezed as hard as she could to shunt the flow of water. Her pussy started spilling her juices into the water as she came, causing her to spasm and shudder. She breathed in another mouthful of water and flooded her lungs even more, her vision going blurry.

Blake was so hard it was starting to hurt a bit. Her needs seem to be ignored as she watched the heiress inhale more water before she turned to her with dulled eyes. Weiss reached out to her with a pleading look, her mouth opening and closing as she was slowly passing out.

‘Please…Blake…I’m dying…’ Weiss wished to communicate. Seeing her look so vulnerable made Blake feel a bit guilty. Deciding that she had her fun, the cat faunus locked lips with the heiress and breathed her air into her. It took only a second for Weiss to start vomiting water straight down Blake’s throat. Knowing that she can breathe underwater, Blake gulped down whatever water Weiss coughed up while filling Weiss’ lungs with oxygen.

The girl’s foggy vision started to clear up and revealed to her that Blake was giving air through a kiss. She blushed a bit before returning the kiss, moaning as more air filled her. She felt something rub against her stomach and looked down to see Blake’s painful erection spewing air like a geyser. Weiss broke the kiss with reluctance before lowering herself to the futa’s crotch.

Blake was shocked to see Weiss wrap her lips around her cock willingly. The girl bobbed her head while sucking and slurping on her shaft, continuing to breathe in the air coming out of the slit. When her lungs were full, the excess air flowed out of her sealed lips.

The futanari moaned some bubbles as the white haired girl kept blowing her, thrusting her hips forward to make her gag. At one point, air stopped coming out of her cock. Before Weiss could wonder why, Blake screamed out in ecstasy as her dick dumped a huge load of cum into her mouth. Weiss’ eyes went wide at this as she tried to pull out, but Blake grabbed her by the back of her head and kept her in place.

Being left with no choice, the heiress swallowed the copious amounts of cum as fast as she could. However, there was so much coming out that some of it was spilling out from her lips and nostrils. Blake pulled her off once the cum stopped flowing. Weiss gave the futa a sharp look before she was pulled by the wrist as the amber eyed girl lead her back to the hull’s opening.

Blake gave her one more kiss to remember her by and topped her off on oxygen before releasing her victim. Weiss nodded in thanks before she swam up towards the surface, confident that she can reach it with the amount of air she has. Blake just watched as her figure grew smaller with distance.

“Well that was fun. Now what to do next?” Blake contemplated her next move as she swam to the deck of the ship from the outside. When she arrived at the deck, her thoughts were put on hold when she spotted another person approaching the captain’s quarters. Seeing that luscious blonde hair immediately gave her identity away.

‘Yang is a thrill seeker, after all.’ Blake thought with amusement as she got a good look at her partner. The busty girl wasn’t wearing any scuba gear or fins like Weiss was. Instead, Yang was free diving in a revealing yellow bikini. Blake barely caught sight of her jiggling tits, causing her futa cock to release air once again.

She makes her way to the door and peers inside to see Yang closing in on a treasure chest, mesmerized from having a clear view of the blonde’s ass when she bent over to open the container. While Yang’s attention was on the treasure, Blake quietly closed the door shut and locked it to trap her partner. She can’t wait to see the realization dawn on Yang through the glass on the door.

Blake waited with bated breath until she saw a small burst of bubbles flutter out of Yang, signaling her lack of air. The blonde turned around and widened her eyes when she spotted her partner behind the closed door. The cat faunus grinned as Yang came up to the door, her eyes fixated on the ample amount of cleavage in front of her.

She grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it, but soon realized that it wouldn’t budge. Yang started to beat her fists against the door while bubbles slipped out of her pursed lips, giving Blake a pleading look.

“What’s wrong, Yang? Having trouble holding your breath~?” Blake cooed as she caressed her own neck to emphasize the current predicament. Yang noticed the webbing on her hands and the fact that she’s breathing underwater, causing her eyes to widen.

‘She’s a catfish!’ the blonde realized. She doubled over when her lungs convulsed, her hands over her mouth to hold the air in. Knowing that she’s running out of time, Yang started to beat against the door again with more force.

“LET ME OUT!” Yang bubbled, losing more of her breath through her yelling. Blake gave her a contemplative look before it shifted into a smug one.

“Strip for me, and then I’ll think about it.” Blake said. A bit of hesitance crossed Yang, but then slowly nodded in compliance. Not like she has much choice in the matter as her lungs were crying out for air.

She backed away from the door and reached towards her back and started to untie the strings of her bikini, losing another burst of air when hit with a convulsion. The knot finally came undone before she took it off, flashing her bare breasts to the catfish. Seeing that Blake was gawking at them, Yang tries to have some fun with this by fondling her huge tits and moaning a couple bubbles. She couldn’t see it, but Blake’s hand wondered down to her futa cock and started to stroke it.

Yang then turned around and wrapped her fingers around the strings of her bottoms, looking over her shoulder to gauge her partner’s expression. She slid them down her legs in a sensual manner as she wiggled her butt.

Yang gave her nude body a twirl after the rest of the bikini was off, her hair flowing around in the water. Blake’s cock was spilling air bubbles at a steady pace as she scanned Yang’s toned body. The blonde reveled in the attention she was getting, growing aroused from being watched.

That was until another burst of air reminded her of her situation. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and her cheeks were puffed with the last of her breath. Yang returned to the door and gestured to Blake that she has reached her limit. She also saw the bubbles rise from below the door and peered down to see them coming from Blake’s penis, blushing at the thought of how she’ll refill her lungs.

Meanwhile, Blake contemplates if she should keep her word and let the blonde out or leave her locked in there until she drowns. Her decision fell to her futa cock, which twitched at the latter.

“You know what, Yang? I’ve thought about it, and I decided that it would be so much hotter if you breathed.” Blake broke the news to Yang, who paled at her words. She shook her head at her and banged her hands against the door more fervently, begging her partner to release her.

One strong convulsion caused her to clutch her neck, but it did nothing as her remaining air blossomed out of her lips with a scream. Yang clawed her way to the ceiling and sought out an air pocket that will never be there. Her eyes frantically darted around in search of a way out, her boobs bouncing with every move. Realizing that there was no hope for escape, Yang turned to Blake before she gasped for breath and took in a mouthful of water.

‘Blake, look! I’m breathing! I hope it’s everything you wished for!’ Yang thought as she fought for breath, only to cough out small blips of air when liquid slipped down her throat.

Blake bit her lower lip as she held back her orgasm, air blasting out of her cock as if to mock Yang. The girl spasmed, jerked, and shuddered as her mouth opened and closed. Amidst her drowning, Yang felt herself coming as her lungs flooded.

The cat faunus relished the sight of Yang’s protruding nipples and the nectar spilling out from her pussy, She unlocked the door when the blonde’s struggles grew weaker, intent on saving her at the last second. She grabbed Yang by the head with one hand and aimed her cock with the other before she dragged her partner to the air giving appendage.

The tip entered Yang’s oral caverns, now blowing oxygen down her throat. It took a while before Yang coughed around the dick in her mouth, trying to trade water out for generous air. The darkness faded from Yang’s vision as she continued to regain her breath, her hands reaching up to grab the shaft to keep it in her mouth. She blinked a few times before she looked up to Blake, smiling around her cock.

“Your welcome.” Blake grinned before she moved towards the captain’s desk. Seeing what she was trying to do, the naked blonde pulled off her dick and trailed behind her with flutter kicks. Blake swam over to the chair and took her seat before turning to her partner.

“Now then…I think my sexy secretary has something to attend to?” Blake tilted her head with a knowing look, to which Yang understood. She made a mock salute before she went under the desk and faced the throbbing cock again. Yang licked her lips and gobbled up as much of the delicious snorkel as she could, moaning out bubbles as she sucked and slurped.

Blake hissed in pleasure as she received her second blowjob. She wondered if there was a way to will her cock to stop giving air. Her victims might speed things up if they’re deprived of oxygen. Otherwise, things can drag on for some time, and Blake doesn’t have that sort of patience. She gave it a try by focusing on withholding the air from escaping her cock, as if closing a valve.

The cat faunus couldn’t tell if it did anything, so she waited to see if Yang reacts. The blonde sucked a few more times before she stopped with a look of confusion. She pulls off the futa cock to see that air was no longer coming out. That was enough to prove to Blake that she could indeed will her cock to stop giving air. While she mentally cheered at the achievement, Yang looked up to her with a frown.

“Don’t give me that look. You have enough air to make me come, so get to it. Unless…” Blake left her threat hanging, which changed Yang’s tune. If she made any moves to escape from under the desk, Blake could easily force the air out of her as punishment. She released some bubbles upon opening her mouth before she stuffed it with tasty cock.

The thought of having a time limit for this blowjob brought some excitement to Yang, causing a hand to wander down and rub her clit. Her other hand grabbed a handful of her breast and squeezed it, moaning more bubbles when she ran a thumb over her erect nipple. Blake couldn’t bring herself to say anything, fearing that any break in concentration would push her over the edge. It is taking every ounce of will from her to not come, especially with Yang’s moans vibrating her cock.

Blake’s restraint wasn’t doing Yang any favors. Her lungs started to ache as she bobbed her head, hoping that Blake would give her air after this. This is too breathtaking for her to handle. Her head moved at a faster pace, her throat massaging the futa cock that occupies it.

The futanari couldn’t hold it back much longer. Bursts of air were coming out of her mouth whenever she panted from arousal. Yang tried to pull away, but Blake grabbed her head and forced her cock down her throat. Lilac eyes widened as she gagged before she frantically patted on Blake’s thighs in desperation.

‘Blake, please cum already…it really hurts.’ Yang thought as her lungs convulsed. With her throat being clogged by such a thick cock, she can’t even swallow water. It doesn’t help with her lack of air though. Her struggling was growing weaker as her mind went hazy. Yang faintly heard a grunt from her partner before she felt piping hot futa cream flow into her stomach, not even needing to swallow.

Once she stopped coming, Blake pulled the busty blonde off and got a look at her condition. Yang’s eyes looked dull, her face was an unhealthy shade of blue, and she doesn’t have the strength to respond even as she groped her tits.

She…might’ve miscalculated on the timing. Just a bit.

Blake quickly locked lips with the brawler and started blowing air into her, hoping that it wasn’t too late. Yang’s fingers twitched after a few breaths, and then her eyes shot open with her gasping madly for the oxygen that Blake was giving her. Seeing that the girl was gonna be alright, Blake changed her breath-giving session into a make-out session and grabbed a handful of her melons. Yang gasped in pleasure as her boobs were being played with before her tongue dove in and wrestled with Blake’s.

The two carried on like this as Blake lead themselves to the door. Along the way, they picked up Yang’s bikini.

“Here, let me put them on for you.” Blake offered. Yang grinned at this before she leaned back and flashed her pussy towards her. The amber eyed girl slid the bottoms on, feeling her up as she did so. Once they were on, Blake smirked at the opportunity and shifted the bikini to the side. She then wrapped her arms around Yang’s legs and dove into her folds, licking around her walls. A huge burst of air left Yang as she was caught off guard by her actions.

Her hands went up to her mouth in alarm as she squirmed in pleasure, her cheeks puffing up with air she’d rather keep. She thought that the catfish was going to just let her leave, but it seems she had other plans. Her toes were curling as she approached another orgasm. Just as she was about to come, Blake stopped and pulled away from her while fixing her bikini.

‘Blake, what the hell!?’ Yang thought as she was stuck in sexual frustration from being denied. Her thoughts were cut short when Blake rose up to her boobs and lapped at her nipples. The blonde released a muffled moan, losing air through her lips. Why does she have to take so long? Doesn’t she know that she’s running out of air again?

“Get ready to scream, Yang~.” Blake warned in a sultry manner, making lilac eyes go wide in panic. Before she could form any protests, Blake bit down on her nipple. The rest of her breath exploded out of her mouth in a gurgling scream, both pain and pleasure doing its part by bringing her to a glorious orgasm.

‘Oh god…I’m out of air again.’ Yang reached up to her throat and squeezed to stop the water’s invasion, her juices soaking her bikini. She was about to drown, but Blake quickly grabbed her head and kissed her to breathe more air into her.

Once her lungs were refilled, Yang broke away from her partner and put her top back on herself. There was no way she was going to let Blake take advantage of that again. Said girl was floating off to the side with a smug grin, watching the string get tied back on. Now clad in her sexy bikini, Yang swam to the door until Blake grabbed her shoulders and leaned towards her ear. Now what did she want?

“I hope you come visit sometime, if only to watch you blow bubbles before gasping for breath. And then you’ll think ‘Oh no, I blew too many bubbles. Now I have to blow this catfish for air.’” Blake whispered in a sultry tone, causing Yang to shudder while rubbing her thighs together. She gave the blonde one more kiss before officially letting her go. While this dream won’t be a reoccurring thing, it feels great to be the one to get Yang flustered in the end.

The cat faunus watched Yang’s sexy legs propel her to the surface for a while longer before she explored her dreamworld some more. With Weiss and Yang here, it’s only natural to assume that her cute nymph of a leader was here as well. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she thought of the girl. Ruby was the one that got her into aquaphilia in the first place. This sort of dream wouldn’t exist if it wasn’t for her.

She’ll have to make this extra special for her. But first she needs to find Ruby. Blake looked over the railings along the edge of the deck, amber eyes scanning for movement. She then saw some bubbles rise to the surface, causing her to search the sandy floor. Her eyes widened when she spotted Ruby in all her nude glory. As much as she wanted to point out the pattern behind her victim’s attire, she wondered why Ruby wasn’t swimming around.

The cat faunus sprung off the railing and swam towards the girl to get a better look. As she got closer, she sees her leader try to pull her leg free from seaweed. The girl grunted some bubbles as she tried to untangle herself, but only succeeded in wasting precious air.

‘Stupid…plant!’ Ruby thought with each tug, her boobs bouncing ever so slightly. She slapped her hands over her mouth when hit with a convulsion, intensifying the urge to breathe. She shook her head from side to side, refusing to give in until she at least explored the ship. Ruby cracked an eye open to see Blake approaching her, bringing a smile to her face as she reached out towards her.

“My sexy kitty~! Save me before I drown~!” Ruby bubbled away her air with her sensual speech, causing Blake’s futa cock to twitch at the sight of her bubbles. Out of the three, Ruby was the only one that ever engages in bubble talk. Putting that aside, the cat faunus held back her lust as she severed the seaweed with her sharp nails.

After getting the seaweed off of Ruby, Blake rose up to her face with an affectionate smile that the girl returned. The futa girl grabbed her by the sides of her head and kissed her before breathing air into her, earning some muffled moans from Ruby. The two broke the kiss before Blake took her by the hand and lead her to the ship. As Ruby followed, her eyes were on Blake’s cock as it swayed with her movements.

But she can get to that later. Right now, she wants to see what the ship has in store. They went through the opening in the hull that Weiss used, but Blake decided on a different direction. Occasionally, Blake would turn to give Ruby a kiss to relieve her aching lungs. The girl whined at this since she’d rather receive it when her lungs were empty. That and she wants to give something else a kiss.

The two swam down the corridors until they happened across the kitchen. When they entered, they found the table and chairs nailed to the floor. Now that Blake thought about it, the captain’s desk was the same way.

Ruby caught sight of a glass bottle on the table with no cap, leaving It anchored with water. She swims over to it and picks it up and flips it upside down. Blake understood what she was going to do as she recalled the day that Yang joined. She fits the bottle into her mouth before releasing bubbles, filling it up with her own oxygen. The young leader inserted two fingers into her pussy with her empty hand, depleting more air with her moans. Blake wore an amused expression as the girl emptied most of her air before she pulled the bottle out of her mouth.

“Thirsty?” Ruby bubbled despite her aching lungs. The futa girl rolled her eyes at the offer, knowing that she can breathe anyway. Nonetheless, she nodded and took the container from her. Blake tilted the bottle to spill some bubbles into her mouth, softly moaning at the taste of Ruby’s air. She looks to Ruby and sees her restraining herself for some reason, but then found out when she saw her stomach ripple before a burst of air seeped out of her pursed lips.

“Hungry?” Blake wondered. She didn’t give Ruby much of a chance to respond as she grabbed the top of her head and dragged her down to her cock. Much to her shock, Ruby shook her head with a smile even when her eyes sparkled at the sight of her penis. Instead, Ruby wrapped her hand around her shaft and slapped herself in the face with the futa dick.

Blake’s face went crimson at what the kinky girl wanted, her cock hardening from how much of a turn on it was. The cat faunus mimicked what Ruby did and slapped her silly with her rod, earning some moans from the girl. After a few more slaps, Blake willed her cock to release bubbles and show it to Ruby. The redhead looked fascinated at the sight of it, but then her fascination turned to panic when her lungs convulsed again.

She grabbed her neck and swam to the table before laying herself flat on its surface facing up, her head leaning over the edge and staring into amber eyes.

“I’m not hungry…” Ruby bubbled, sacrificing a bit of her remaining air. Blake deadpanned at the obvious lie, clearly seeing that she was about to breathe. “I’m starving~!” Ruby finished, the rest of her air exploding out of her mouth in a flourish.

“I figured as much…” Blake muttered while watching the airless girl’s spasms grow more frequent, her boobs jiggling with each shudder. She lined her cock up to the silver eyed girl’s mouth, to which she parts open to accept it. The tip slid past her lips before she sucked in much needed air, licking the slit all the while. Blake then pinned her arms to the table and thrusted herself down Ruby’s throat, causing her eyes to go wide as her pussy leaked juices into the water.

‘S-She came from just throating my cock!?’ Blake thought in shock as the perverted girl shuddered from her orgasm.

Ruby relished the feeling of having a mouthful of dick so deep underwater. Her throat squeezed down on the shaft as she swallowed, and she could feel her neck bulge from trying to accommodate such a thick piece of man-meat. Excess air billowed out between her lips when her lungs were full.

“Now I’m stuffed~.” Blake thought that was what Ruby was trying to say, but she couldn’t be certain since Ruby was currently deepthroating underwater. So to be sure, Blake pulled out of Ruby’s mouth, much to the girl’s displeasure, and then flipped her around before straddling her with her hands on Ruby’s breasts.

“What was that? I didn’t catch that.” Blake said as she planted her ass on Ruby’s stomach and gave her boobs a gentle squeeze, causing her to shudder. She wasn’t pressing down hard enough to force air out of her, but just the thought aroused her.  
Ruby craned her head up to see the futa cock still spilling air out. She reached up and wrapped her hands around it, aiming it towards her mouth as she tried to lean in. However, Blake was holding her down and preventing her from engorging herself with some tasty cock.

“I asked you a question!” Blake growled out as her butt slammed into Ruby’s gut.

“Guh!” The young leader grunted out a massive torrent of bubbles from her stomach being sandwiched. She tries to catch her air with her hands, only for the bubbles to seep through her fingers. Ruby went from ‘stuffed’ to ‘starving’ in mere moments as her chest heaved, and she was losing more air from the shocks of pleasure that stems from the inevitable drowning.

Meanwhile, Blake grinned as she stared at the bubbles that bloomed out of the girl’s lips in a gurgle. The cute nymph under her was kicking wildly as her body struggles to recover the air that it lost. The cat faunus flipped herself around so that her face is over Ruby’s pussy while her cock is hovering over the girl’s hungry lips.

Ruby did not hesitate to gobble up the cock before her, gulping down more air for her aching lungs. She released muffled moans as Blake’s tongue explored her nether regions. Once she filled her lungs again, Ruby took the cock out of her mouth.

“Fuck my mouth, Blake! I wanna gag on your scrumptious dick!” Ruby bubbled furiously, blowing out her air with her demands before taking the futa cock back in her mouth to fill up on oxygen. Her bubbly speech was music to Blake’s ears, making her work her tongue faster as she waited for Ruby to continue.

“I’ll keep milking your cock, even if I’m out of air~!” Ruby gurgled, releasing more bubbles in a sensual moan before having her dirty mouth occupied by Blake’s air-giving dick. It was getting hard for Blake to hold back her orgasm, her penis twitching from Ruby’s dirty talk. Blake moved the two off the table while having her leader firmly glued to her crotch.

Ruby whined as her pussy was left alone, but then her eyes widened when air stopped coming into her awaiting mouth. She felt her cheeks get cupped before she looked up to meet amber eyes.

“You want to drown…with cum in your mouth?” Blake asked. Her question earned a vigorous nod from the silver eyed girl followed by a burst of air that seeped through her lips. Blake grinned at her before she leaned over to her ear.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To have no air, but plenty of semen. Better yet, hot cum mixed with cool water.” Blake’s words brought a loud moan from Ruby, forcing a large burst of bubbles out between her lips and the futa cock that it’s wrapped around.

Her hands moved from her cheeks to the top of her head while Ruby looped her arms around and grabbed her butt. She didn’t even have to do anything as Ruby bobbed her head from tip to base, releasing more bubbles each time she took it down her throat. Whenever she pulled back to the tip, her tongue would lap at the slit as precum oozed out.

Blake did her best to suppress her moans, but watching the young girl sacrifice her breath for a blowjob was making her lose control. She saw Ruby wince as her chest heaved, signaling her lack of air. Bubbles started to escape more frequently as the young leader fought against her urge to breathe.

“I-I’m coming!” Blake screamed as her sperm spewed out and filled Ruby’s oral caverns. Instead of swallowing the semen, Ruby let it stay in her mouth as her cheeks bulged. As soon as Blake’s orgasm died down, Ruby pulled herself off and started masturbating with her mouth packed full of cum.

‘Mmm, my last meal~…’ Ruby thought as she swirled the cum with her tongue, growing more aroused from tasting it. When her body convulsed again, she instinctively snorted water through her nose. The intrusion of water forced her to cough, releasing the huge glob of cum she held captive along with a burst of air. Blake’s cock stood straight back up as she witnessed this unfold, only to be more turned on when Ruby cupped the floating cum and brought it back into her mouth.

This time, Ruby clenched her lips shut to keep the semen in. She’s still coughing and thrashing, but the specks of air are coming out of her nose before she snorted more water in. The silver eyed girl looked to the futa girl and grabbed her neck, gesturing the obvious.

Despite the danger she’s in, Ruby smiled at Blake with a blue blush on her face from the lack of air. That was when her orgasm hit. Hard.

Her lips parted open in a silent scream, the futa cream slipping out of Ruby’s mouth. Her sweet nectar leaked into the water as her body shuddered, eyes wide with shock as she lost her hard-earned cum.

‘M-My meal!’ Ruby tried to take back her prize, but her body wouldn’t respond to her wishes. She was so exhausted from holding her breath and her recent orgasm that her arms refused to move. Her vision was getting blurry as her lungs took in more water, forcing her to sink to the floor. Her eyes aim towards the ceiling to see Blake setting something up.

The futa cat faunus was hastily blowing air into the glass bottle that Ruby used earlier. Once it was filled nearly to the top, Blake brought to Ruby’s lips and fitted it in. As the girl took slow breaths from the bottle, the darkness faded from her vision. A little strength came back to her and she used it to hold onto the container before she started to hack and cough water out into it, letting it settle at the bottom as air flowed up.

Meanwhile, Blake had a large metal pot upside down and spewed air into it through her erect cock. That bottle was only temporary and she wanted to give her cute and sexy leader a proper breath. Bubbles furiously came out of the tip and soon made an air pocket inside the pot. It grew bigger and bigger until Blake deemed it satisfactory.

She then came down and grabbed Ruby by her arm and dragged her up into the air pocket. Seeing that the pot was big enough to fit the both of them, Blake joined her. Ruby took the bottle out of her mouth and gasped deeply for breath before going into another coughing fit.

“Are you okay?” Blake asked in worry, feeling like she went too far despite this being only a dream. It took a few seconds for Ruby to respond as she tried to catch her breath.

“Y-Yeah. But that was amazing! My mouth was so full of cum and cock, my lungs were empty, and I just…just…wow.” Ruby ranted in awe of what she experienced, much to Blake’s amusement. In day to day life, she’s just an innocent teen. But when she gets into the water, Ruby becomes a complete slut. Not that Blake thought it was a bad thing. It was that sort of attitude that introduced her to this.

Ruby stiffened with a red face when she felt something poke at her folds, looking down to see Blake’s erection jutting out. Now it was Blake’s turn to blush at her arousal, causing Ruby to giggle before they waited a little while longer for Ruby to recover.

“Let’s find another room.” Ruby suggested with a smile, earning a nod from her teammate. Blake went under as Ruby took a deep breath before she followed. At the kitchen’s exit, Blake motioned with her hands for Ruby to lead the way. The girl beamed at her as she passed by, giving Blake a good view of her ass and pussy as she flutter kicked through the halls of the ship.

At one point, they came across a staircase that lead to the next level of the ship. Ruby went up the stairs and looked around while Blake licked her lips as she scanned the lower half of her body. Her cock twitched at the sight of her toned legs. Her cute feet that’s just begging to be tickled, the second best butt next to her own, and a pussy that she swears is always wet with juices whenever Ruby has to hold her breath.

The futa girl smiled deviously as she went up to Ruby and gave her rump a soft spank, eliciting a bubbly squeak from her leader. Ruby gave a sharp look over her shoulder, but did nothing else as she took a turn at the top of the stairs. After a bit more swimming, they came across the doorway leading to one of the cabins.

The furniture were nailed to the floor, which also includes their destination: the bed. Ruby smiled at this as she went over to the bed and laid herself down, sighing some bubbles in comfort. It didn’t matter if the mattress or sheets were sopping wet underwater, just that it was a bed.

While laid on her back, the silver eyed girl spread her legs apart as an invitation to Blake. The futa swam up to the bed and was about to put her head between her legs, but Ruby placed a hand on her head and stopped her with a pouty expression.

“Fuck me, kitty!” Ruby gurgled. Blake’s eyes widened as she figured out what Ruby really wanted. Or was it what she wanted since it’s her dream? The Ruby that she knew was always into oral, so the thought of going all the way was never really at the forefront.

Her train of thought was put on hold as Ruby reached up with her hands and guided Blake into the position she desired. Her leader had moved Blake’s webbed hands onto her shoulders while staring into amber eyes, her cheeks puffing up with stale air. Air blipped out of her nose when Blake’s dick poked her nether lips.

“Ready?” Blake asked, earning a nod from the girl as her chest swelled with excitement. Having permission to continue, Blake slid herself in with one powerful thrust.

“Aaaaah!” Ruby’s breath exploded out of her mouth in ecstasy, silvery bubbles rushing out of her as her pussy clenched on Blake’s shaft. She fought back the urge to inhale while Blake pinned her arms down and pumped in and out of her folds. Her body starts to thrash about in a desperate struggle to seek out oxygen, something Blake takes immediate notice of.

The amber eyed girl leaned down captured her lips in a kiss before she blew air into her burning lungs. Ruby hummed in pleasure as her nipples rubbed against Blake’s. She then wrapped her legs around the futanari’s waist and bucked her hips in need as she broke the kiss.

Blake figured that she wanted her to pick up the pace with how she’s acting. When she did, she got a deep bubbly moan as her reward. Ruby was bubbling profusely each time Blake drove herself into her tight pussy, wasting away the air that Blake gave her. Not that the catfish minds since she gets to see her running out of breath again.

Ruby’s chest tightened as her lungs demanded relief again. Her lips were clamped shut as she tried to keep what little bit of air she has left, but this was difficult for her seeing as Blake’s cock continues to hilt itself inside her. Blake quickly leans down and kisses her to blow more air into her, to which Ruby accepts with reluctance.

In one quick motion, Ruby suddenly jerked her body to the side and flipped the two around until she was on top. This startled Blake as she broke the kiss and moved her hands to the girl’s thighs to keep them connected. This time, Ruby was doing the work by riding her. All she could do was hump to the rhythm as Ruby bounced up and down.

It just occurred to her that this was the first time in this dream that she was not in control. Her claims were solidified when Ruby reached down and played with her boobs while rolling her hips. Blake released some bubbly moans as her fingers lightly pinched her nipples.

She could feel herself swelling inside Ruby, ready to explode at any moment. Blake’s eyes met Ruby’s as if to communicate her approaching orgasm. Her leader released a stream of bubbles in response, anticipating the moment she loses her breath again.

Blake gave a few more thrusts before burying herself deep inside Ruby as she came. The young girl’s cheeks slowly puffed with air until it gushed out of her mouth in a scream of pleasure. Piping hot cum continues to fill the breathless redhead as her head craned up with her tongue lulling out, her pussy clenching hard on Blake’s shaft.

With her lung’s demands becoming too much to ignore, Ruby gasped for breath only for water to sneak down her throat. Ruby’s eyes went wide when she realized what she did as she forced herself off Blake’s cock while she grabbed her neck. She coughs a few bubbles out before inhaling more liquid into her flooding lungs.

‘Being out of air feels so good!’ Ruby thought amidst her drowning, growing wet with arousal.

Blake was just staring in awe as the cute nymph drowns, her cum leaking out of the girl’s pussy. Her legs kicked wildly as she hitched and convulsed, her modest breasts jiggled with her motions, and her hands tightened around her neck in a futile attempt to stop breathing water.

Even as Ruby started to pass out, she managed to catch sight of the bubbles spewing out of Blake’s penis. Blake noticed where her glassy eyes were looking and grabbed her by the hand to drag her towards her cock. Ruby lacked the strength to move her head to wrap her lips around the tip, but the cat faunus helps her by grabbing her head and forcing herself into her parted lips.

Blake kept her leader in place as air bubbles started to fill Ruby’s lungs. It took a while until she coughed around the cock in her mouth to get the water out and make room for more air. Knowing that Blake’s arousal gauges how much air comes out, Ruby began to suck her dick again. Her tongue lapped at the underside of the futa’s cock as she gave it a hard suck.

As much as she liked getting another blowjob from Ruby, Blake knew that this has to end at some point.

“Look… Ruby. I think it’s time for you to go. You’ve been down here for a long time.” Blake tried to reason with the girl, hissing in pleasure when Ruby grabbed her shaft and stroked it. Even if she could make sure that Ruby gets plenty of air, being this far down for so long cannot be healthy.

She heard Ruby make a whining noise, probably meaning that she doesn’t want to leave. She then blew bubbles out of her nose in a sigh that must’ve meant that she understood. Ruby popped the cock out of her mouth before giving Blake a kiss, to which she received more air. After breaking the kiss, Ruby moved down and gave the tip of her cock a peck before she swam out of the room.

Blake showed her the way out and waved goodbye to Ruby, who returned it before swimming up to the shimmering surface. Blake’s cock twitched as she watched Ruby’s rear as she kicked her way up. The cat faunus hates to watch her go, but she loves to watch her leave.

There’s no reason to be sad, Blake told herself. She can always have another dream much like this one, after all.


	5. Wet Dream - Yang

“Ahhh…” Yang sighed in content as she lowered herself into a sitting position in the large bath. Having a shower feels nice and all, but nothing beats a nice soak. Too bad that she can only have a bath as luxurious as this in her dreams. The bath could fit her whole team if they wanted to.

Thinking about her team caused her to snort in amusement. If they were all here, they’d just get into some naughty stuff like they would at the pool. Blowjobs, footjobs, breathplay, and plenty of other things were done beneath the surface.

Yang took a deep breath before dunking herself underwater. She sat on the bottom with her legs spread apart while her hand trailed down to her clit. The blonde moaned a few bubbles as she slowly rubbed herself, imagining that she was in the pool holding her breath with her team.

Out of the four, Ruby would last the longest. Though, that’s no surprise since she’s the one that started it all. Aside from that, she hasn’t really tried contending with the other two. Between Blake’s private lessons with Ruby and Weiss’s breath control through her vocal lessons, it’s a tough call.

She took her other hand and fondled one of her breasts, releasing more air in arousal. Her lilac eyes follow the bubbles the surface, her thoughts lingering on a darker topic. Every time she starts feeling convulsions from the lack of air, she can’t help but get turned on knowing that she’s only a step closer to drowning.

There was a dull pain in her lungs as Yang pushed a couple fingers into her pussy, a stream of bubbles flowing through her pursed lips. Perhaps she’s aroused by the pain she endures? Or how the bubbles look when they’re released in droves?

The brawler’s musings were interrupted when something plunged into the water in front of her. When the bubbles cleared, Yang grinned at the sight of Blake’s face as she was upside-down. Forgetting about her masturbation, Yang leaned forward and kissed her partner on the lips. Blake didn’t hesitate to return the kiss as she placed her hands on Yang’s shoulders for support. She can even feel Blake’s erection brushing against her luscious blonde hair.

Yang smiled into the kiss until she realized that the cat faunus was sucking the air out of her. Her eyes went wide as her lungs burned, struggling under Blake’s weight as she tried to get back up. So this was why she propped herself on her shoulders.

Blake broke the kiss and smirked at Yang’s attempts to break free. The blonde finally grabbed onto her wrists and forced them off before springing up past the surface with a hoarse gasp. After coughing and panting for breath, she gave Blake a sharp look.

“You could’ve given me a warning.” Yang complained, feigning anger.

“Where would the fun in that be? Besides, you looked like you were having a good time.” Blake countered smoothly. To prove her point, Blake reached under the water and rubbed Yang’s lower lips to force a moan out of her. Blake leaned in towards her ear, causing Yang to shudder when she felt her hot breath.

“Admit it. You come at the idea of drowning, just like Ruby. You even forced Weiss to breathe underwater.” Blake called her out with a seductive tone. Yang bit her lower lip to keep herself from making any more noises as the futa girl kept up her ministrations.

“T-That was-“ Yang tried to defend herself, but was soon cut off.

“Are you trying to say that I’m wrong? Why don’t you prove it then?” Blake’s eyes had a bit of mischief in them as she coaxed her to the center.

“Let’s hold our breath together. I’m pretty sure that you wouldn’t be able to keep your fingers away from your pussy before long.” Blake said. Taking that as a challenge, the two took a deep breath before going under and sitting at the bottom facing each other. Their long hair flowed around the water as tiny bubbles occasionally trickled out of their lips, almost giving this the feeling of a contest.

Yang couldn’t help but notice how tranquil it is right now. No noise, no movement. Just the cool beauty in front of her with an erection. She stiffened as she watched Blake’s hands travel up her body, brushing up against her boobs before settling on her neck. Her loins tingled when Blake clenched her throat and puffed her cheeks with air, making noises all the while.

She continued to stare as Blake’s body trembled and shook, the futa girl’s eyes screwed shut as if conveying that she can’t hold her breath much longer. Blake continued the convincing act by releasing bursts of air willingly, making Yang grow wet with arousal. More than a few times did Yang have to stop herself from shoving her fingers into her cunt, lest she fails the challenge.

Blake mentally praised Yang’s self-control before deciding to end things right now. In one huge burst of air, the futa girl reduced herself to gurgling on water with wide eyes. Her body thrashed about panic as she tried to replicate what drowning felt like.

“Help me, Yang! I can’t breathe!” Blake’s words could barely be made out through the water. Despite her pleas, the blonde subconsciously drove her fingers deep inside her pussy while pinching her nipple. She pumped her digits furiously as she witnessed Blake go into a coughing fit, losing air by the second. She then saw her partner’s mouth open and close, showing her gulping down water. Her body spasmed and twitched before eventually going still, her eyes rolling back.

“Glaaahhh!” Yang arched her back as she screamed her air away in a mighty orgasm, spilling her nectar into the bath. Even when exhausted and out of breath, Yang was still able to stand back up and break the surface with a gasp. She let out a sharp gasp afterwards when Blake closed in on Yang and drew a long lick across her lower lips, tasting her juices before coming up with a loud gasp.

The amber eyed girl gave Yang a smug look, to which she looked away in embarrassment. So much for proving her wrong.

“Wow, Yang! You still came even though I was just acting.” Blake stated in amusement.

“So what if I did!? You really looked like you were drowning.” Yang huffed indignantly, blushing at the thought of her fetish coming to light. Blake rolled her eyes at this and moved towards the edge where the seats are.

“Anyway, since I helped you get off, I think it’s your turn.” Blake said as she sat down on the seat and pointed at her futa cock. The look she gave showed that she will only accept one thing, making Yang audibly gulp at the idea. How long will she have to hold her breath now?

She made her way to her partner and once again took a deep breath before going under on her knees. When she opened her eyes, she was faced with Blake’s erect cock, which looked daunting up close.

‘God, it’s so big!’ Yang thought before she aimed the head towards her face, opening her mouth to gobble up some tasty futa cock. She moaned some bubbles when its underside dragged along her tongue as it went deeper into her oral caverns. When she felt it touch the back of her throat, Yang slowly pulled back until just the head was between her lips. She repeated these motions while tilting her head side to side, even as she felt a dull ache in her lungs.

She shelved aside her need for air for the sake of Blake’s pleasure, but it didn’t stop her from fondling her boobs and rubbing a thumb over her nipples as she sucked on the scrumptious snorkel. Yang felt a pair of hands grab the back of her head before she was forced to take Blake’s cock straight down her throat, making her gag bubbles.

Lilac eyes went wide as they stared up at Blake, who grinned devilishly. She… she wasn’t thinking about drowning her with a mouthful of dick, right?

As her lungs yearned for life-giving air, Yang tried to push herself off of Blake. She was surprised when she wasn’t budging.

‘B-Blake, come on. I really need another breath.’ Yang tried to communicate with her eyes full of fear. The futanari showed no signs of stopping, so Yang believed that making her release her seed would be enough. She was starting to feel convulsions as she massaged the cock with her throat muscles by swallowing. Her loins were burning with need again while her nose kept brushing against Blake’s pelvis.

Blake was in absolute heaven with her cock down the blonde’s throat. She looked down when she felt Yang’s hands patting against her thighs only to see another burst of air seep through the girl’s lips.

“Aww, what’s wrong Yang? Running out of air?” Blake played coy with her as she stared into Yang’s begging eyes. The busty girl started to panic when she realized that Blake wasn’t going to let her up, letting out moans as she hits her legs with her fists. Much to her horror, Blake’s cock twitched in her mouth as she continued her futile struggle.

A torrent of cum started pouring down her throat as Blake slowly pulled out all but the tip of her dick, letting her semen fill Yang’s cheeks. As delicious as Blake’s cream is, her desperate need for oxygen took priority. Not only that, she felt like she was going to explode again from the scary, yet thrilling peril she’s in.

‘Oh my god! Blake, let me up! I’m going to drown!’ Yang mentally cried out as her cheeks bulged with cum and her remaining air. For what felt like an eternity, Blake finally pulled out completely. But Yang never had the chance to reach the surface as her partner pushed her down by her shoulders. Her feet slipped and caused her to fall onto her back, with Blake dipping underwater to straddle her with a smile.

No matter how much she kicked, she couldn’t get out of this position. Her strength was waning as Blake grabbed a handful of her boobs, watching Yang’s face closely. There was an unbearable pain in her chest, begging for it to end.

So she relented and opened her mouth to breathe.

Survival instincts seemed to spark to life as soon as she gurgled down water, the last of her air billowing out. She brought her hands up and squeezed her throat as she thrashed underneath Blake. When the futa saw her mouth open, she caught sight of the big glob of cum that Yang hasn’t swallowed yet. A tiny bit of the thick semen slipped past her lips when she entered coughing fits.

The blonde’s vision was beginning to get blurry, but she could tell that Blake was enjoying this. And with how much juice she’s leaking, she was too. She let out a gurgling scream as she was hit with another orgasm. Her grip on her neck lessened until her arms drifted to her sides. With nothing stopping the liquid invasion, she drew in long gulps of water.

By this point, she felt numb. The burning in her lungs was gone, replaced with a feeling of peace and content. She didn’t even register the fact that she inhaled the cum in her mouth.

‘That…was…the hardest…I’ve ever came.” Yang thought with a small smile before she lost consciousness.

.

.

.

She slowly came to as her eyes opened to see that she’s alive and breathing again. Yang groggily pushed herself up from the marble floor to notice that she’s no near the bath, or Blake for that matter. Taking in her surroundings, she was in the face of an indoor pool. Looking down on herself, she was still as nude as she was when she entered the bath.

“Didn’t I just… drown?” Yang muttered as she recalled the experience. She couldn’t believe that Blake did that to her. Yet, she can’t find it in herself to be mad after going through such an intense orgasm.

Her train of thought was put on hold when she saw a froth of bubbles in the pool, followed by a naked Weiss with her hair down as she emerged with a sharp gasp. She reached between her legs and pulled out a vibrator to let it sink, earning a wide-eyed look from the blonde. Weiss managed to reach the ladder and climb out before she noticed Yang.

“It’s about time, brute! How long did you intend to keep me waiting!?” Weiss inquired with her hands on her hips. Yang quirked a brow at the question until it dawned on her.

“Wait, were you waiting for me to wake up? Guessing by how much time you had to kill, I’d say I was out for a while.” Yang deducted. Weiss blushed for a moment before she gave the busty brawler a sharp look.

“Obviously. You drowned, remember?” Yang paled at the reminder, concluding that she’s still dreaming. That would also mean that Blake revived her after she passed out. So this is the kind of thing Ruby experiences.

“Well, I’m up now. What did you-” Yang was about to ask before she was cut off when Weiss closed in and kissed her. The two moaned into their make-out session as they moved closer to the pool. The two broke the kiss to catch their breath. Weiss smirked as she spotted the pool behind Yang, forming a black glyph before shoving her into it.

Yang yelped in surprise as she got launched to the center of the deep end with a splash. She blinked a few times to process Weiss’s actions before she kicked her way up to the surface. Upon breaching the glassy surface, the blonde pouted at the smug heiress.

“What was that for!?” she cried out indignantly, slamming her fists into the water.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Would you rather be thrown in while wearing a nightgown and panties?” Weiss snide remark earned a flinch from Yang. Did she really have to dream about Weiss wanting some payback.

“L-Look, it was all in good fun. There was no harm done.” Yang placated, but it only served to irk the heiress.

“No harm done!? May I remind you how I was subjected to underwater torture by my team, how you had Ruby swallowing water, and then there was the part where you squeezed the air out of me with your…your…” Weiss ranted, but was unable to finish as she stared at Yang’s ample bosums.

Yang smirked at this and cupped her breasts seductively, causing Weiss to audibly gulp. She has a feeling that Weiss liked the feeling of her girls. Not like anyone can resist them in the first place.

“Like what you see~?” Yang wondered. Weiss shook herself out of her stupor before glaring at her.

“E-Enough of that! It’s my turn to torment you now! You can use what you’ve learned here to figure out how to make it up to the other me!” Weiss yelled. Yang had a thoughtful look on her face, wondering if the real Weiss would like to be in control.

Considering that the heiress didn’t have a say in anything when they lured her in, it does seem fair to allow her to do as she pleases. She suddenly got wet at the thought of being at her mercy, reminding her of how Blake kept her down for too long.

“Sure. It’s only fair.” Yang conceded, shocking Weiss at her response. She was expecting some protest from the blonde, but this makes things easier. The white haired girl soon dove off the edge and swam towards Yang from below the surface.

Yang gulped in growing fear and excitement as she saw Weiss reach beneath her. She probably didn’t think this through, but that didn’t matter. She felt a hand on her ankle before being pulled under by Weiss, a flurry of bubbles trailing her descent. Yang went with the role she was given by swatting her hands at the surface in a feeble attempt to swim back up.

She watched as the surface grew distant before coming to a stop at the bottom. The blonde glanced around to see plenty of fun things to play with. Dildos, strap-ons, vibrators, cuffs, and a ball connected to chains. At least there’s some small rebreathers here to prolong things.

Yang waited for Weiss’s next move as the girl placed a rebreather in between her lips and went for the vibrator and then turned to Yang with a glint in her eyes. Trying to stay in character, Yang widened her eyes in dread of her plans. She slowly swims away in retreat, bringing a smile to the heiress’s features.

‘Get back here, you brute.’ She thought as she quickly caught up and wrapped an arm around her waist. Yang whined and bubbled at the contact before she felt her pussy forced open as the Schnee inserted the vibrator. Feeling it buzz inside her caused her to release a bubbly moan in pleasure, rubbing her thighs together while she slapped her hands over her mouth.

The blonde tried to kick away from Weiss, but the motions of her toned legs just made things worse as the vibrator moved all over her walls. To make matters worse, Weiss was groping her huge tits while she was given a piggyback ride.

Yang could feel her lungs strain as she turned around and slowly paddled towards the other rebreather, desperate for a sip of air. Bubbles were escaping in large streams as her body was wracked in pleasure.

‘Oh god… it hurts, but it feels so good.’ Yang thought as she inched closer to the small breathing device. It’s taking every bit of her willpower to hold off her orgasm. Just as she was about to grab it, she heard a ‘click’ behind her as stopped a little short. Looking behind her, she widened her eyes at the sight of her ankle being cuffed to the iron ball.

She turns her head back to the main task at hand, causing her blonde locks to twirl in the water. Her heart sank when Weiss snatched up the rebreather before taking it out of her reach.

‘No! Dammit, Weiss! Give it back! I can’t hold it anymore!’ Yang mentally pleaded as she flailed her arms out at the heiress, her cheeks puffed up with stale air. With the iron ball holding her back, she can’t even move an inch closer. A convulsion hit her hard, forcing her to retract her hands and squeeze her neck as more air seep through her lips.

While Yang was focused on her own struggles, Weiss busied herself by putting on a strap-on and then picking up a pair of cuffs and a dildo. Carrying everything in her arms, Weiss swam back over to Yang whose face was shifting to blue. She sighed through her rebreather before handing the other one over to her teammate.

Yang cracked an eye open to see an outstretched hand holding the life-saving device, quickly swiping it out of Weiss’s hands before fitting it into her mouth. She hungrily gulped down fresh oxygen, relieving her burning lungs. While she held onto the rebreather, Weiss moved in and slapped the cuffs on Yang’s wrists.

For a moment, Yang looked at the cuffs in shock. Immediately after that though, her body arched back and shuddered as she loudly whined from her orgasm. Her juices spilled out into the water, no doubt soaking that damn vibrator responsible for making her come. She was left panting weakly as her orgasm died down. Weiss wasn’t in great shape either considering the lust in her eyes.

‘That looked so…erotic.’ Weiss thought with a dreamy look, turned on by Yang’s muffled noises. God, now she wants to come. While Yang was recovering, Weiss swam around behind her with the dildo still in her hand. She gripped the blonde’s shoulders as she aimed the head of her rubber dick at the girl’s puckered anus.

Yang shuddered and looked over her shoulder, giving Weiss a scared look. The two rose up from the bottom of the pool as far as the weight attached to Yang’s ankle would allow. Fearing the inevitable, Yang drew in a deep, long breath before Weiss drove herself into her ass in one thrust.

Yang screamed in pain and pleasure, opening her mouth wide enough to make the rebreather fall out of her mouth followed by an enormous burst of air. Realizing what happened, Yang reached out with her cuffed hands to grab the air-giving device before it sank too far. Weiss wouldn’t allow it by wrapping her arms around her in a hug as she pushed in deeper, binding Yang’s arms to her sides. The rebreather was soon out of her reach as it slowly touched the bottom.

Seeing that Yang was unable to retrieve it, Weiss thought that something else could replace it. So she brought the dildo up to Yang’s lips, gesturing for her to take it in her mouth. Yang kept her mouth shut in protest as the phallus poked against her lips. Weiss rolled her eyes at the rebellious act before reaching down with her other hand and shoving her fingers in her pussy.

As soon as she hit her g-spot, Yang yelped out some bubbles and gave an opening that Weiss exploited. The dildo was swiftly sliding down her tongue and into her throat, making her gag more bubbles. With all three holes occupied by sex toys, Weiss finally had the opportunity to wrap her arms around the blonde and grab a hold of her mounds as she pumped in and out of her asshole.

Yang felt so hot right now, what with all the pleasure she’s subjected to. Her lungs were crying out for air for what felt like the umpteenth time as Weiss nuzzled her head into her soft hair. Watching her own air bubbles seep through her sealed lips make her more aroused by the second. She found herself trying to buck back into the fake cock in her ass, matching it with Weiss’s thrusts.

The blonde has a feeling that she’s going to drown again very soon. All the signs were there. Weiss wasn’t letting up and any source of air is too far out of her reach. She might as well enjoy the pleasure while it lasts.

‘I-I know I need air, but I want to cum so badly.’ Yang thought as she took her cuffed hands and pumped the dildo in and out of her mouth, trying to imagine it as Blake’s futa cock as she sucked and slurped on it.

Every time her team wants to have their way with her, Yang realized that she’s been so submissive about it. She never truly tried to fight back against them, despite being stronger than them. She could’ve said no, but she was just too eager to please them.

She’s certainly thrilled at the prospect of them using her until she passes out. Maybe that’s what she can do for Weiss in the waking world? That would explain why she dreams of it right now.

Those thoughts were enough to tip her over the edge. In one bubbly scream, Yang released the last of her breath around the dildo in her mouth. Her body shuddered and spasmed as more of her juices spilled out. Completely spent on energy, Yang went lax in Weiss’s arms. The heiress grinned around the rebreather as she relinquished her hold on the blonde and pulled out of her ass before swimming around to free Yang of her torment.

She uncuffed her ankle and wrists, pulled out the vibrator and dildo, then just let her float their until she saw her try to breathe.

“Ulp! Ack! Gulp!” Yang’s eyes went wide as water entered her lungs, suddenly thrashing about with her hands crushing her throat. Her face turned blue as Yang scanned the bottom for the rebreather she once had, only to not spot anything of the sort before she tried to kick her way back up.

“Urk…ulp.” Her ascent was slow as more water filled her lungs. Weiss simply watched Yang struggle in her swim towards the surface, pumping the dildo in and out of her pussy. Her arms were growing weak as darkness crept up in her vision, bringing her drowning body into a momentary standstill before sinking.

‘Lungs…full of…water. It’s…getting dark.’ Yang thought as she reached out towards the surface with glazed eyes. Before everything went black, she wondered if Weiss came one more time.

.

.

.

In a strange sense of déjà vu, Yang groggily opened her eyes to see she’s not underwater anymore. It’s almost like she respawns out of the water after she drowns. She looked at herself to see that her body was dry, like she hadn’t been in the water minutes ago. Or at least she thought it was minutes ago.

She also took note of her state of dress. While not completely nude, she’s at least wearing thigh high orange stockings and bright yellow panties. Her tits were still exposed for the world see. Come to think of it, Ruby wore this sort of combination when they brought Weiss in to the pool. And since she already dreamed of Blake and Weiss, it’s safe to assume that she’ll have some…sisterly bonding.

Looking around the place, the busty brawler’s gaze soon fell upon the glass tank so large that it went beyond the ceiling into what looked like a second floor. And lo and behold, her cute sister was inside swimming around in her panties and stockings. The only thing keeping her company is the long hose with a dildo at the end that’s spewing air. After she watched Ruby do a backflip, Yang spotted hole in the ground. Peering down into it, she found out that it was a submerged tunnel heading towards the large tank.

Is that how Ruby got in? It’s seemed to be the case since she didn’t see anyway in through the top. She steeled herself by taking deep breaths before she dove into the water. The blonde pulled herself deeper through the water and went around the first bend. She widened her eyes when she saw that it was a glass tube with an audience on the other side. Yang grew a little wet at the thought of exposing herself while holding her breath.

She can’t see their faces as they appeared as silhouettes. It still doesn’t change the fact that they’ll masturbate to her gorgeous curves.

As soon as she brought herself to view, iron bars slid down behind her and blocked her way back. Yang turned around in shock and grabbed the bars, horrified that her way back to oxygen was cut off. The only source of air left was beyond the end of this tunnel, where Ruby is. With a look of resignation and a dull pain in her lungs, Yang pressed onward. She slowly swam through the submerged tunnel, letting her boobs jiggle to give the guys a show.

She lost a burst of air when hit with a convulsion, her hands swiftly placed over her mouth as she kicked her way forward. The tunnel felt longer than it is as she tried to retain her air, growing aroused with many eyes watching her movements. She eventually reached the bend that turned upward, most likely into the glass tank. Knowing that air was close now, lilac eyes grew hopeful as she went around the corner. She raced her own air bubbles until she managed to enter the glass tank.

She would’ve had a look of triumph if it wasn’t for her burning lungs. She searched the tank’s floor for that air-spewing dildo until she got an eyeful of Ruby’s panty-clad butt. She could hear her moaning as she hunched over with her legs spread, slurping up the air from the dildo.

If it wasn’t the Bellabooty, then it’s the Ruby Rump. Yang swears that those two girls have the finest asses she’s ever seen. But she can dwell on that later once she gets her lungs refilled with sweet oxygen.

The older sister moves up to Ruby and grabs her shoulders, trying to remove her from the only source of air. Her young leader refused to give it up as her hands coiled around the phallus, earning a frown from Yang as bubbles seeped through her lips.

‘Come on, Ruby. I need to breathe too, you know.’ Yang thought before she put more force into her efforts. As if hearing her thoughts, Ruby pulled off the dildo and spun about to face her sister. She then grabbed her by the sides of her head and locked lips in a deep kiss. Yang was caught off guard by this until she felt Ruby blowing air into her.

Yang moaned into the kiss as she looped her arms around and groped Ruby’s butt as a reward for being sweet. She has no clue why, but air always seems to have a great taste when you go without it for so long.

The two broke the kiss before Yang took the air-blowing dildo and squished it between her huge tits. She gave her sister a look as if to tell her what to do. Luckily, Ruby quickly understood what was expected of her as she grabbed a handful of her boobs and gobbled up the tip of the dildo. Meanwhile, Yang reached into Ruby’s panties with one and curled her fingers into her pussy.

Ruby moaned some bubbles as she jostled Yang’s melons all over the air hose. Once her lungs were full, Ruby released the head of the dildo and allowed Yang to take it into her mouth. The blonde took over by grabbing her sister’s hand and dragging it towards her panties, gesturing her need to be touched. The two now worked together as each of their hands were in the other’s panties, while their spare hand fondled Yang’s soft breasts.

They kept this up while taking turns with their toy, giving each other sexy looks as they sucked the phallus. Ruby later looked to Yang while pointing up, gesturing to go to the upper half of this tank. Yang nodded at her even though that meant leaving their source of air. The two broke away from each other and started to swim up as planned.

When Yang reached the second floor, she peered past the glass to see that they have an audience. So it wasn’t just the tunnel that had people spectating. Smirking at this, Yang went to Ruby and spun her around to face the onlookers. She shoved her sister towards the glass and squished Ruby with herself. The redhead propped her hands on the glass and grunted as her nipples pressed against it.

She saw Yang’s hand loop around her and dug into her panties, inserting a couple fingers into her pussy while her other hand fondled her ass cheeks. The girl bubbled and moaned as her sister continued to molest her in front of all these people, the blonde’s boobs pressed against her bare back. Ruby started to feel an ache in her lungs while Yang slowly worked her up towards an orgasm.

Yang pulled the two away from the glass and wrapped her legs around Ruby’s once she began to kick and squirm. She then moved her hand from the girl’s ass to her modest boobs, giving one of them her undivided attention. She enjoyed how Ruby’s cheeks bulged with air as she struggled harder.

Her little sister clutched her neck with one hand and reached out to the audience as if begging for them to save her. Yang was unprepared the convulsion that struck her, losing a burst of bubbles while her hold on Ruby loosened enough for her to break away.

With both now having the urgent need to breathe, the two gave a brief view of their asses as they went down in a race to see who could get the air-spewing dildo first.

Ruby didn’t even need her semblance to win, seeing as she has better technique. After drowning in her teammates’ care before, Yang paled when Ruby reached the dildo and picked it up. She was going to hog all the sweet oxygen and leave her older sister to breathe water, isn’t she?

Her expectations were dashed away when Ruby rose up and shoved the phallus into her mouth, not even taking a breath from it. She forgot how Ruby liked being out of breath, opting to give her teammates the oxygen instead of herself.

Ruby smiled as she turned around, bent over, and wiggled her butt in Yang’s face. The blonde grinned at the message as she pulled Ruby closer and started rubbing her lower lips through her panties. Bubbles seeped through the girl’s lips as she squirmed. The older sister then took the dildo out of her mouth and raised her up so she could lick her clothed pussy.

Wanting to see Ruby’s face, Yang flips her around to see her bulging cheeks along with her hands around her neck. One more push would deflate those round cheeks. So with the dildo in hand, Yang moved her panties to the side and plunged it straight into her womanhood.

Ruby’s cunt immediately squeezed the dildo like a vise as she came, her back arched while her breath exploded out of her mouth in a bubbly scream of ecstasy. Her sweet nectar coated the dildo even as her orgasm died down.

Yang pulled the dildo out and puts it back in her mouth to have a taste of her sister’s honey. That was when she heard gurgling noises from Ruby as she swallowed water. The blonde watched as her body spasmed and jerked amidst her drowning, coughing out specks of air. Taking a deep breath from the air-filled dildo, Yang removed it from her oral caverns and shoved it into Ruby’s gaping maw.

Ruby didn’t waste any time gulping down air while coughing out what water went into her lungs. She blushed when she realized that she’s tasting her own juices. Her rapid breathing went down to a steady pace as she caught her breath. She looked behind Yang to see the entryway that the blonde came through to get here.

Yang blinked twice before following her silver eyes to the hole leading to the clear tube. She could only guess that she wants them to swim through the tunnel. She turned back to Ruby only to see the girl sliding her panties down her toned legs. Once they were off, Ruby gestured if she could take hers off as well.

Yang blushed a little at the idea, but nodded in approval. She took the dildo regulator from Ruby to fill her lungs up while the redhead grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. With both pairs of underwear in her hand, Ruby made a ‘follow me’ motion as she swam towards the hole. Despite the sinking feeling in her gut, Yang took a deep breath from the lewd air hose before she caught up to her sister.

The two made their descent with Yang trailing behind Ruby in an effort not to be kicked. Even as they entered the glass tube, Yang felt hypnotized as she watched Ruby’s fine legs swishing through the water and giving her brief sights of her pussy. Remembering that there was an audience outside, Yang blushed when she realized that their pussies were exposed for them to see.

They slowly came to a stop when they reached the iron bars keeping them from escaping. Ruby pulled Yang along and braced her back against the bars, and then spread her arms apart. Yang couldn’t really see anything besides Ruby’s breasts and tummy in her face. She was so tempted to lick her nipples just to see how she’d react.

She then felt her wrists get tightened by something, filling her with dread. Yang felt a familiar ache in her lungs as she looked to the sides to see her hands were bound to the iron bars by…their own panties!

‘She used our underwear for handcuffs!?’ Yang thought in shock. She can’t deny the ingenuity that Ruby had, though.

Panic surged through her as she tried to pull her arms free, but their panties were surprisingly strong. That and Ruby tied a really good knot. She felt her cheeks bulging with air as she looked to Ruby with begging eyes. Much to her dismay, Ruby was more focused on her pussy than anything.

The young girl spread her legs apart and started to eat Yang out, causing the brawler to squirm in pleasure. Air bubbles slipped out of Yang’s pursed lips as she held back her moans. The burning in her lungs grew, but noticed that Ruby wasn’t leaving her. She must to be running out of breath too, right?

A burst of air gave her answer as Ruby crawled up Yang’s body until they were face to face. Yang still felt something touching her lower lips, which she later finds out that it was her sister’s stocking-clad foot grinding against it.

Ruby then cupped her cheeks and locked lips with her, making Yang wonder if she was going to suck the air out of her. In another moment of expectation subversion, Ruby pried her lips open with her tongue and blew air into her. Tiny bubbles trickled through their sealed lips as the burning in her lungs lessened slightly. She can imagine their audience getting turned on by the incestuous scene before them.

By the time they broke the kiss, Ruby trailed back down to her glorious tits and pecked her nipples before continuing. She returned to eating her out again, but this time with hardly any air. The lack of air didn’t hinder her intensity though as Yang got bombarded with great pleasure.

‘I’m…going to cum soon.’ Yang thought as her legs subconsciously crossed to lock Ruby’s head in place. The girl’s face was pressed further into her pussy, her legs flailing for freedom. Yang already had the feeling she was going to drown again, but at least she gets to take someone with her.

“Gaaah!” Yang screamed her breath away as she hit her peak, her legs tightening their hold on the struggling girl. Her juices spilled all over Ruby’s face, who’s eyes were wide with fear and excitement in the face of drowning.

When the electric shock of her orgasm passed by, Yang’s legs went lax which allowed Ruby to free herself and show her spasming body to the blonde. Both sisters sported blue blushes from the lack of air as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Ruby was the first to breathe in water and enter a coughing fit, writhing and gurgling as she squeezed her neck with both hands. Yang got to watch the leftover blips of air leave Ruby before she breathed water herself.

The blonde thrashed and spasmed as her lungs flooded, their panties keeping her hands in place. Her gorgeous body stiffened when she came again, unable to scream as she saw Ruby go limp. She felt her strength wane as she drew in long gulps of water until darkness crept into her vision.

Her last thoughts were on the spectators and their thoughts on their performance.  
…That was before she woke up to see the ceiling of their dorm room. Yang sat up in her bed and looked around to see that it was still dark. Groaning to herself, the brawler fell back to her bed.

“I wonder if I’ll get another sexy dream like that again?” Yang mumbled as she tried to return to sleep.


End file.
